


Black Diamond.

by Sistxh



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistxh/pseuds/Sistxh
Summary: Sequel "Invader of the light."Quando si pensa al diamante il primo colore che viene in mente sicuramente non è il nero, ma il bianco.Eppure, i diamanti neri sono tra le pietre più preziose per la loro particolarità che li rende unici.Loro sono due diamanti, attratti dal Lato Oscuro della Forza. L'Oscurità è generosa, paziente e vince sempre. Ma nel cuore della sua forza sta la sua debolezza: una sola scintilla è sufficiente per sconfiggerla.L'Amore è più di una scintilla... l'amore da fuoco alle stelle.





	1. Chapter 1

``**_I._**  
  
Quella mattina regnava un silenzio minaccioso, la giovane era intenta a guardare il sorgere del sole. L'aria era gelata sulla sua pelle delicata e fredda. La terra era ghiacciata, ricoperta da perfette lastre piatte e squadrate: su alcune di esse si riflettevano le nuvole e il sole, la ragazza fece istintivamente un passo avanti riportando la sua attenzione ancora una volta sulla terra. L'umidità penetrò negli stivali neri, rubando il calore dalla pianta dei piedi, ma lei era abituata al freddo. Era nata su Mygeeto, uno dei pianeti più gelidi di tutta la galassia, avvolto in una perenne era glaciale. Il clima polare causava massicce tempeste di neve che battevano la superficie quasi continuamente. Era ricoperto da uno spesso strato di ghiaccio, da gigantesche stalattiti e da enormi guglie di cristallo. Amaramente freddo e umido: una combinazione così incantevole. Ogni superficie, ogni filo d'erba e ramoscello diventava un lungo cristallo di ghiaccio; inoltre i fuochi interni del pianeta si erano raffreddati da lungo tempo, lasciando un colossale deposito di pietre preziose nella sua crosta terreste e nel mantello. Infatti Mygeeto significava "gemme" nell'antico linguaggio commerciale dei Muun e fu proprio l'immenso patrimonio di minerali a renderlo uno dei mondi più ricchi della galassia. Esistevano poche città, che traevano energia da cristalli sintetizzati, costruiti in grandi torri di condensatori che immagazzinavano e distribuivano la preziosa energia prelevata dal cristallo. Lei e la sua famiglia abitavano nella capitale, dove venivano amministrate principalmente le miniere di cristallo circostanti.  
  
Il sole era sorto e i raggi le fecero bruciare gli occhi, però non distolse lo sguardo, rimase ferma a contemplare il cielo, lavato di luci grigie e acquose che illuminavano le zone sottili fino alla brillantezza. Non l'aveva mai visto così e non poteva combattere il sole, poteva solo guardare impotente mentre la trascinava in un giorno che temeva da mesi. Anche quando il mondo affogava nel dolore e nelle privazioni, il cielo rimaneva bello. Quella era l'unica cosa che le dava speranza ogni volta che i suoi genitori partivano, perché se il cielo rimaneva vivido e potente, allora anche lei poteva farlo. Mygeeto si era schierato con la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti entrando in conflitto con il Primo Ordine, nato dalle ceneri dell'Impero. I suoi genitori erano due piloti al servizio della Resistenza, persone che avrebbero dato di tutto pur di sconfiggere il Primo Ordine. Quel giorno partirono per l'ennesima missione, lasciandola da sola col fratello maggiore.  
Un ramo si spezzò e cadde sotto il peso del ghiaccio, il suono la fece trasalire e si voltò di scatto. Suo fratello aveva appena aperto la porta di casa all'alba blu e si avvicinò a passi lenti. Quando fu al suo fianco si sfregò le mani cercando di riscaldarle, aveva il naso rosso e intorpidito.  
"Buongiorno." disse lui salutandola.  
"Buongiorno, Kyle." lei gli mostrò un sorriso spento e si soffermò a guardarlo.  
Suo fratello era sempre stato bello, ma col passare del tempo era cresciuto e diventato un uomo. Il suo corpo era ormai muscoloso, non era più un bambino anche se lei custodiva da tempo i ricordi della loro infanzia. Quante lacrime aveva versato, quando il padre lo aveva costretto a tagliare i capelli, optando per un taglio militare che però aveva fatto emergere i tratti del suo viso, divenuti più duri e la mascella ben definita. Aveva le labbra grandi e gli occhi a mandorla, scuri e molto espressivi, che ora la osservavano con dolcezza.  
"Non preoccuparti..." disse cingendole la spalla con un braccio "Lo sai che torneranno."  
Entrambi sospirarono mentre guardavano i caccia dei genitori prendere il volo e sparire dal loro campo visivo, pronti a raggiungere la base della Resistenza. **_Purtroppo non tornarono_**. Quella fu la loro ultima missione, i loro caccia furono fatti esplodere dai cannoni di una nave nemica.  
Una forza militare fu inviata su Mygeeto per prenderne il controllo; il vero scopo del Primo Ordine era quello di ottenere i cristalli necessari alla costruzione della Base Starkiller, infatti l'intera produzione mineraria fu riorganizzata in funzione dei bisogni del cantiere. Qualche giorno dopo, degli ufficiali bussarono alla loro porta di casa, lei e Kyle furono pestati, privati dei loro beni e portati nelle miniere. Divennero schiavi, costretti a lavorare tutto il giorno ammassati uno addosso all'altro, in condizioni pessime. Non erano stati forniti di casco e guanti, solo di picconi, per cui le loro mani si rovinarono velocemente. Capirono cosa significasse patire la fame, dato che ricevevano un solo pasto al giorno e dormivano su brandine fredde e tremolanti. Si resero conto che i rischi erano altissimi, avevano visto decine di ragazzi come loro morire a causa della caduta di massi, oppure per il malfunzionamento degli esplosivi. Ma vi era un pericolo più subdolo: la silicosi, che distruggeva i polmoni, giorno dopo giorno, respirando la polvere della galleria e delle perforazioni. Fortunatamente sopravvissero a questo male e riuscirono a farsi degli amici, con i quali, dopo un anno, misero in atto un piano di fuga.  
  
Il solito assaltatore era venuto a distribuire le razioni di cibo, quando fu il turno della ragazza il loro piano ebbe inizio.  
"Scusi, dovrei andare in bagno." disse lei gentilmente e l'assaltatore piegò la testa in modo sospetto.  
"Seguimi." sospirò e la prese per un braccio portandola alle latrine.  
Prima di uscire dall'area rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato al fratello, che le mimò un **_"Ce la puoi fare"_**. Una volta giunti lì, l'uomo si girò e la lasciò fare. Lei si abbassò i pantaloni e prese dalla tasca un chiodo che aveva precedentemente raccolto.  
"Diamine, quanto puzzi." disse l'assaltatore.  
"Siete voi che non ci permettete di lavarci." disse la ragazza alle sue spalle, mentre si rialzava i pantaloni.  
"Perché siete solo feccia." l'uomo cominciò a ridere. Lei si avvicinò cautamente e quando fu abbastanza vicina, alzò il braccio e gli conficcò violentemente il chiodo nel collo. L'assaltatore si girò, portandosi le mani alla ferita, con un gesto veloce tirò fuori l'oggetto ed il sangue zampillò, mentre lei restava lì a guardarlo morire.  
"Mi dispiace." disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre l'uomo rantolava e si accasciava a terra.  
Chiuse le mani a pugno, le unghie conficcate nel palmo, non riusciva a sentire il suo respiro, solo l'ossigeno che si riversa dentro e fuori dai polmoni. Esitando, i suoi occhi si posarono sul cadavere morto davanti a lei, la persona che aveva ucciso. La paura le torturò le viscere, le mise sottosopra lo stomaco con crampi tesi, le travolse il corpo, rendendolo drasticamente esaurito. Tuttavia, la paura la rese calma e questo fu l’aspetto che la spaventò di più.  
Come previsto dal piano che avevano ideato, dopo poco il fratello e gli altri ragazzi coinvolti la raggiunsero. Kyle prese il blaster dell'assaltatore e abbracciò la sorella mentre gli altri schiavi nascondevano il corpo. Kyle si girò verso di loro e prese un respiro profondo. "Seguitemi." disse e cominciò a camminare verso l'uscita delle latrine.  
Tutti furono dietro di lui, la sorella al suo fianco e percorsero il tunnel che conduceva all'uscita. Si ritrovarono di fronte ad una porta di metallo. "Serve un codice." disse lei preoccupata.  
"Cazzo, non era previsto." disse Kyle.  
"E ora come diavolo facciamo!?" chiese uno dei ragazzi, agitando freneticamente le mani.  
"Io l'avevo detto che era una pessima idea," disse un altro "Ora ci uccideranno tutti!"  
"Fate silenzio!" urlò Kyle.  
"Ehi, voi! Cosa state facendo!?" gridò qualcuno, facendo gelare il sangue nelle vene a tutti.  
Erano stati scoperti, un altro assaltatore si stava avvicinando a grandi falcate ma Kyle fu rapido e gli sparò al petto col blaster. La sorella si avvicinò al corpo dell'uomo e cominciò a frugare nelle tasche della divisa.  
"Cosa fai?" le chiese Kyle confuso.  
"Sto cercando la chiave magnetica, di sicuro deve averla." rispose seria prima di tirare fuori quello di cui avevano bisogno.  
"Sbrighiamoci, apriamola subito." disse uno dei ragazzi.  
Lei si avvicinò alla porta e poggiò la chiave sullo scanner, quest'ultimo divenne verde facendola aprire.  
"Intelligente come sempre, sorellina." disse Kyle e le baciò la guancia, facendola arrossire leggermente.  
Cominciarono ad uscire uno ad uno, raggiungendo una scala che li avrebbe portati all'esterno della miniera.  
"Forza salite, io vi copro." li intimò Kyle mentre caricava il blaster.  
La sorella stava salendo, quando udirono delle voci echeggiare nel corridoio e il tonfo dei passi di uomini che correvano. L'ambiente in pochi secondi fu pieno di guardie armate.  
"Getta l'arma!" urlò uno di loro. Kyle sparò, ma fu a sua volta preso in pieno da un colpo che lo fece cadere a terra.  
"Kyle!" urlò la ragazza, scendendo dalla scala per raggiungere il fratello.  
Qualcuno la prese da dietro, stringendola forte e lei cominciò a dimenarsi. Uno degli assaltatori afferrò il fratello e lo costrinse a stare in piedi mentre altri due lo colpivano ripetutamente all'addome.  
"Lasciateci stare! Brutti bastardi!" urlò lei. Un uomo si avvicinò a lei, colui che sembrava essere il capo dello squadrone. Un crudele ghigno si formò sulla sua faccia e si sporse in avanti con gli occhi puntati dritti nei suoi.  
"Cosa hai detto?" chiese, prendendola per il mento.  
"Siete dei bastardi... toccatelo ancora e io-"  
"Tu cosa, ragazzina? Non combatto contro i bambini," disse l'uomo raggiungendo Kyle "Non riuscirete a concludere niente."  
Una rabbia infuocata sibilò attraverso il corpo della ragazza come veleno mortale, stridendo per un rilascio richiesto sotto forma di violenza indesiderata. Era come un vulcano in eruzione. La giovane percepì qualcosa nel petto, qualcosa che era in attesa di prendere il controllo... una Forza. Chiuse le mani a pugno e strinse i denti, la sua faccia era rossa di rabbia repressa e quando suo fratello fu colpito di nuovo, scattò mentalmente. Fece sbattere tutti contro le pareti, la terra cominciò a tremare e proprio mentre stava per raggiungere il fratello, delle rocce crollarono sul suo corpo. Urlò il suo nome mentre correva per salvarlo, quando fu dinanzi a tutte quelle pietre non aveva idea di cosa fare. Sentì quella stessa Forza sussurrarle qualcosa e istintivamente alzò il braccio, immaginando di alzare e spostare tutti quei massi: straordinariamente ci riuscì. Prese suo fratello per i lembi della tunica e cominciò a trascinarlo a fatica fuori dalla miniera, uno degli schiavi la aiutò.  
Quando furono fuori, la ragazza si piegò sul corpo inerme del fratello e controllò il suo battito... non c'era. Gli occhi di Kyle, che una volta brillavano di luce, ora erano vuoti e fissi. La sua bocca, sempre pronta a sorridere alle difficoltà della vita, giaceva rigida e spalancata. Le braccia, che l’avevano stretta quando era triste o persa, che l’avevano avvolta con calore e sicurezza, sembravano le membra di una bambola di pezza gettata via violentemente. Kyle era cosparso di tagli e vi era una pozza rosso scuro sotto la sua testa, che rendeva i suoi capelli neri ancor più scuri.Osservando la forma senza vita del fratello, la giovane scoppiò a piangere sotto lo sguardo distrutto degli altri ragazzi... avevano fallito. Non riusciva a urlare o a reagire, doveva solo sopportare il dolore mentre l'immagine del viso sorridente di Kyle balenava nella sua mente. Aveva provato dolore prima, ma nulla era stato pari a quello che provava in quel momento. Quando erano morti i suoi genitori, aveva avuto incubi tutti le notti; li avevano trovati bruciati nei loro caccia, ancora attaccati ai sedili, la loro pelle si era fusa con la plastica. I ricordi sarebbero stati il suo peggior nemico e la causa della sua molto probabile distruzione. Non poteva né nascondersi né correre né combatterli... solo dimenticare per non soffrire.  
Aveva cominciato a nevicare, i fiocchi si posarono sul viso della ragazza, più dolci dei baci che sua madre le dava e altrettanto freddi nei ricordi. Altre guardie si avvicinarono.  
"Arrendetevi!" urlò uno di loro.  
Gli schiavi alzarono lentamente le mani, in segno di resa, mentre lei restava vicina al corpo del fratello con le ginocchia tirate al petto. Se solo avesse potuto semplicemente raggomitolarsi e scomparire, non avrebbe dovuto affrontare la vita reale, sarebbe stata protetta da tutto ciò che la circondava. I suoi occhi erano rossi e gonfi a causa del pianto.  
"Forza, alzati." le sussurrò uno degli schiavi. Se non voleva essere uccisa doveva mettersi in piedi ed in fretta. Non importava quello che aveva fatto, non c'era posto dove potesse nascondersi dai pensieri nella sua testa, quindi si fece forza e si rialzò, presa da un sentimento di vendetta. Ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare, dato che lei e gli altri furono presi e riportati giù nella miniera come se niente fosse successo, mentre il cadavere del fratello veniva trascinato via e portato chissà dove.  
  
***  
In seguito alla morte di Kyle e al risveglio di quello strano potere, la giovane cominciò ad avere delle visioni. Vedeva un ragazzo, probabilmente della sua stessa età, era alto con i capelli lunghi e neri, sembrava forte fisicamente e voleva intensamente sapere chi fosse, ma i tratti del suo viso erano sempre sfocati. La prima volta che lo vide fu nel bel mezzo della notte, si svegliò di soprassalto facendo muovere la brandina e lo vide sulla soglia della porta. La guardava curioso, poi si girò e scomparve, lei si fece coraggio e lo seguì. Percorse il tunnel principale e si ritrovò in un'area della miniera che aveva un grosso foro sul soffitto. Il ragazzo era al centro e guardava in alto, lei lo raggiunse, era al suo fianco ed entrambi osservavano il cielo notturno, costellato di stelle. Percepì una mano fredda sulla sua spalla, lentamente si sentì alla deriva, aveva perso la forza di combattere. Voltò il capo lentamente verso lo sconosciuto.  
"Ti vedrò dall'altra parte." disse il ragazzo, la maschera rendeva la sua voce metallica... poi svanì.  
Lui entrò a far parte della sua vita, riuscì a colmare il vuoto che aveva dentro. Non parlavano molto, lo vedeva di rado, come un miraggio nel deserto, ma alla sola vista della sua figura disincarnata si sentiva sollevata. Non era mai riuscita a toccarlo, fin quando un giorno, durante un'escursione alla ricerca di nuove gallerie, si ritrovò in quella che sembrava essere una grotta. Le pareti erano ricoperte dal ghiaccio e al centro vi era un grande lago. Si avvicinò e lentamente la temperatura aumentò, il ghiaccio cominciò a sciogliersi, l'acqua a scorrere... calore. Una sensazione da lei mai provata, si sentiva andare a fuoco e iniziò a spogliarsi. Quando fu completamente senza vestiti entrò nell'acqua sentendosi sollevata, rivolse lo sguardo verso l'entrata della grotta per vedere se ci fosse qualcuno, ma era completamente sola, per questo si stupì quando vide una figura di fronte a lei. Era di spalle, ma lo riconobbe... il ragazzo.  
"Ancora tu?" chiese sorridendo e lui si voltò, era nudo, proprio come lei "Perché fa così caldo?" sembrava che lui non riuscisse a sentirla. Batté le palpebre pensierosa, mentre il sudore le imperlava la fronte. Dei fiori uscirono dal terreno, piante rampicanti si ramificavano sulle pareti, l'ambiente venne abbracciato dal colore verde. La giovane era affascinata, la situazione era strana perché faceva caldo, ma loro due non lo sentivano, erano al centro di tutto, chiusi nella loro bolla. Il giovane le si avvicinò.  
"Tu porti in te il riflesso di me stesso, ti ho sognato, ho desiderato la tua esistenza." le disse e le strinse la vita.  
Lei fece scorrere una mano tra i suoi capelli per sistemare delle ciocche che gli cadevano sul volto. Era piena di adrenalina. Gli baciò teneramente il collo e lo sentì rilassarsi sotto quel tocco delicato. Lui la guardò, non indossava più quell'odiosa maschera, i tratti del suo viso erano sfocati ma riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi che brillavano nell'oscurità, lei si diresse verso le sue labbra che aspettavano impazienti. Sapeva cosa stava per fare e lo guardò timidamente, mentre lui le accarezzava dolcemente la guancia, poi la baciò. All'improvviso lo vide, nei suoi occhi, il desiderio. Le loro labbra si separarono e i loro respiri si mescolarono. Lei aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più, così lo tirò più vicino finché non ci fu più spazio tra loro e non riuscì a sentire il battito cardiaco del ragazzo. I baci divennero più difficili e più urgenti, lui fece scivolare una mano intorno alla sua vita, le strinse forte il fianco affondando le unghie nella sua carne, un gemito uscì dalle sue labbra. Era come se fosse veramente lì, ma aveva paura, sarebbe potuto sparire da un momento all'altro, doveva affrettarsi. Gli cinse il bacino con le gambe, sentì l'erezione del ragazzo entrare in contatto con il suo sesso e proprio in quel momento tutto finì.  
Non ebbe manco il tempo di pensare, l'acqua stava diventando fredda e doveva uscire velocemente, altrimenti sarebbe rimasta al centro nel lago ghiacciato. Si stese a terra, sulla sponda, ferma a guardare il soffitto, aveva il fiato pesante. L'aria ritornò gelida, mentre si rivestiva. Rabbrividì quando uscì dalla grotta, lasciandosi quella piccola fuga di passione alle spalle.  
  
***  
Passarono due anni, durante i quali aveva fatto amicizia con Kaspar, uno degli schiavi che avevano aiutato lei e il fratello nel tentativo di fuga. I due stavano tornando da un'escursione.  
"Trovato niente?" chiese avanzando verso di lei.  
"No, tu?" lei lo guardò negli occhi. Erano blu come il più profondo degli oceani.  
"Niente, mi sa che tra un po' dovremmo chiudere questo cantiere." disse sorridendo.  
Era un ragazzo molto gentile, le era stato vicino, sempre pronto a cercare di risollevarle il morale nei giorni bui e, cosa più importante, l'aveva sempre protetta.  
"Posso chiederti una cosa?"  
"Certo." rispose lei mentre cominciavano a camminare.  
"Che cosa si prova?" le chiese curioso "Ad avere la Forza, intendo."  
Si fermò per un momento, pensando a cosa rispondere. Era stata lei a confessarsi, a spiegargli quello che era successo, come si era sentita e Kaspar le aveva raccontato delle leggende che narravano di cavalieri, di... Jedi. Persone dotate di un potere, di una Forza con la quale combattevano per proteggere gli altri. Kaspar fece un passo indietro. ** _Che occhi calmi_** pensò lei, poi gli prese la mano, callosa e ruvida, proprio come la sua.  
"Si prova questo" disse premendo la mano di Kaspar sul suo petto dove batteva il cuore. Kaspar riuscì a sentire il battito sul palmo.  
"Lo senti?" chiese lei.  
"Sì," disse lui con voce rauca "Sì, lo sento."  
Entrambi si guardarono sorridendo e per un attimo lei percepì la stessa Forza dentro lui. Un qualcosa di lieve ma presente. Stava per dirglielo ma sentirono un boato provenire dalla fine del tunnel.  
"Che cosa è stato?" chiese Kaspar allarmato.  
"Sembrava un'esplosione," rispose lei "Sta per arrivare qualcuno."  
Videro delle figure farsi avanti, avevano dei caschi marroni con la visiera gialla, abiti scuri e stivali da combattimento. Reggevano tra le mani dei blaster carichi, pronti a fare fuoco. Era spaventata ma poi vide un simbolo sulle loro giacche. Lo aveva già visto in precedenza, era cresciuta con quel simbolo...  
"Chi sono?" Kaspar era confuso, dovevano difendersi?  
Con gli occhi che brillavano e la voce piena di speranza la ragazza rispose "E' la Resistenza."  
  
***  
Furono portati in salvo su D'Quar, dove era situata una delle basi della Resistenza. La giovane ebbe la possibilità di farsi una doccia, ricevette nuovi vestiti e mangiò un bel piatto caldo. Ma era ovvio che la Resistenza volesse qualcosa in cambio; avevano bisogno di guerrieri. Tutti gli schiavi furono sottoposti ad un test, che i droidi medici chiamavano 'Il Test dei Midi-chlorian'. Cosa erano i Midi-chlorian? Il droide che le fece il test le spiegò che erano forme di vita microscopica, una specie di collegamento alla Forza, un organo sensoriale attraverso il quale poteva essere percepita. Se un individuo aveva abbastanza Midi-chlorian nel corpo poteva usarli per comunicare con la Forza.  
"Se ne hai un numero elevato, potrai andare all'Accademia e cominciare il tuo addestramento." le aveva detto il droide medico. Quest'ultimo le prese un campione di sangue ed in cambio lei ebbe un numero, il più alto di tutti. Solo altri cinque schiavi raggiunsero il minimo, Kaspar era fra questi. I sei furono riuniti per un discorso, tenuto da una donna, il Generale Organa. Spiegò che alcuni dicevano che la Forza è un qualcosa che si ha nelle vene, un qualcosa che si eredita; altri invece consideravano i Midi-Chlorian inutili, perché la Forza è connessa con la vita, non è un qualcosa che si può misurare.  
"La vostra scelta è la cosa più importante," disse loro "Cosa scegliete? Volete conoscere le vie della Forza o vivere con un potere che non capite e che non riuscite a controllare?"  
La risposta era ovvia. Divenire un Jedi era l’unica possibilità per riuscire a vendicare la sua famiglia. Viaggiarono per la galassia e raggiunsero Tython, dove era situata l'Accademia. Fecero la conoscenza del Maestro Luke Skywalker, il cavaliere Jedi, il protagonista delle leggende che Kaspar le aveva raccontato. Il Maestro si fermò a parlare con il Generale Organa e e diede a Jai, un ragazzo in cui lei percepiva egoismo e vanità, il compito di mostrare loro l’ambiente e i dormitori. **_Che coglione_** pensò la ragazza.  
Appena mise piede nel tempio, avvertì una presenza familiare, ma non ci fece caso. Salirono la lunga scalinata che li portò al secondo piano e mentre Jai assegnava le camere, lei si allontanò. Si ritrovò di fronte ad una porta, attratta da qualcosa, mise la mano sul pomello e percepì tanta rabbia e frustrazione ma anche paura e delusione; aprì la porta ed entrò.  
Fu pervasa da forti sensazioni e immagini troppo vivide nella sua mente, raggiunse a passi lenti il centro della stanza e si guardò intorno: tutto era in ordine. Qualcuno entrò nella stanza, lei si voltò lentamente e si ritrovò di fronte ad un ragazzo.  
"Sei tu." disse lui guardandola fissa negli occhi.  
Quelle due parole, scandite lentamente, con ostentata sicurezza, occhi negli occhi, ambra e petrolio, le provocano in tutto il corpo dei brividi che non riuscì neanche a spiegare a sé stessa. Lei lo conosceva e subito collegò il suo volto al corpo di colui che tormentava le sue visioni. Lei fece un passo avanti, ma si fermò quando vide qualcosa lampeggiare negli occhi del ragazzo.  
 ** _Oscurità._**  
Si schiarì la voce e mentì "Uhm... ci conosciamo?"  
L'espressione del ragazzo cambiò, lei vide i suoi occhi indurirsi.  
"Io sono Ben."  
Dietro di lui comparì Kaspar, sembrava preoccupato, forse perché l'aveva vista svanire all'improvviso.  
"Dove diavolo eri finita?" chiese Kaspar.  
Ben si girò a guardare l'intruso, lei lo superò e raggiunse il suo amico.  
"Da nessuna parte" rispose esaustiva.  
"Sei sempre la solita, Klelia." disse Kaspar prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
Lei lo seguì, lasciando Ben da solo. Ora sapeva il suo nome.  
 _ **Klelia.**_  
  
  
  



	2. II.

`             _**II.  
                                                                                                  **_ ` _"She wears strenght and darkness equally well,                                                                                                                                                                          the girl has always been half goddess, half hell."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       -Nikita Gill_

 

 

``Appena usciti dalla camera, Klelia e Kaspar videro Jai. Vicino a lui vi era un ragazzo, abbastanza alto, moro con gli occhi blu scuro, si chiamava Kane. Era un altro degli schiavi che avevano partecipato al piano di evasione, lui e Kaspar erano amici di vecchia data. Prima della schiavitù era stato un pilota, Kaspar le aveva detto che era grandioso, un esperto di meccanica ed un ragazzo estremamente intelligente; Klelia ammirava la sua audacia e la sua forza di volontà. Dopo giornate intere passate a lavorare intensamente, non l'aveva mai sentito lamentarsi, non si stancava mai. Era come se non provasse dolore, almeno a livello fisico.  
I due li raggiunsero, quando Kane vide Kaspar gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e gli disse: "Amico, siamo nella stessa camera."   
"Che fortuna!" esclamò ironico Kaspar.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese confuso Jai.  
"Vedi... non credo che riuscirò a sopportare la puzza d-" Kaspar fu interrotto da Kane che gli mise una mano sulla bocca.  
"Sta’ zitto." gli disse serio.  
Con uno scattò veloce Kaspar spostò la mano di Kane, entrambi cominciarono a spintonarsi e a fare finta di lottare, ridendo e scherzando mentre entravano nella camera che era stata assegnata loro. Klelia rimase lì a guardarli divertita; all'improvviso percepì una sensazione di frustrazione. Voltò il capo e vide Ben sulla soglia della porta, aveva la mascella serrata e la fronte corrugata, Klelia doveva parlare con lui al più presto. Non sarebbe stato facile, ma lei non voleva la facilità, in fondo bramava la difficoltà.  
"Solo, non essere inquietante." disse Jai alle sue spalle, a voce abbastanza alta per far sì che Ben lo sentisse. Klelia lo vide alzare gli occhi al cielo, voltarsi e sbattere la porta con violenza.   
"Ti consiglierei di stargli lontano... è nocivo." il tono di voce di Jai era pieno di disgusto. Lentamente Klelia si avvicinò al ragazzo.  
"Io faccio quello che voglio." disse guardandolo pericolosamente.  
"Non capisci... lui è diverso." Jai le mise le mani sulle spalle.  
"Non bisogna vedere le persone per quello che sono," disse Klelia, allontanandosi da quel contatto indesiderato "Ma per quello che potrebbero essere."  
"In futuro te ne pentirai," disse Jai, poi sospirò "Vieni, ti mostro la tua camera."  
Klelia lo seguì silenziosa mentre raggiungevano la fine del corridoio, Jai si fermò davanti ad una porta e disse sorridente: "Sono sicuro che lei ti piacerà."   
Klelia fece un cenno di assenso, poi Jai bussò. Dopo poco sentirono dei passi e la porta si aprì rivelando la figura di una gracile ragazza. In un primo momento, Klelia rimase colpita dalla grande matassa di capelli rossi e ricci della ragazza, che cadevano a cascata sulle sue spalle dritte, dove si ergeva un collo alto e nobile; il viso, punteggiato da lentiggini, catturò la sua attenzione per il colore verde prato degli occhi, per il disegno chiaro delle sopracciglia e per la forma incisiva ma garbata del naso.  
"Jai, serve qualcosa?" gli rivolse un sorriso timido ma educato, mostrando il bianco dei suoi denti, incorniciati da sottili labbra.  
"Shila, questa è una dei nuovi arrivati di cui ci aveva parlato il Maestro Skywalker," spiegò Jai "D'ora in poi starà in camera con te."  
"Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Klelia." disse presentandosi e le porse la mano, ma Shila la ignorò e la abbracciò fortemente.  
"Come puoi vedere, Shila è molto affettuosa." disse Jai ridendo.  
 _ **Ma le persone qui non hanno idea di cosa sia lo spazio personale?**_ pensò Klelia.  
Shila si staccò lasciandola respirare e Klelia non poté fare a meno di notare la notevole quantità di cicatrici che le segnavano le braccia e che erano in contrasto con la sua candida pelle. Shila si accorse del suo sguardo e disse: "Vedo che hai notato queste..."   
"Scusami, non intendevo-" Klelia si scusò frettolosamente prima di essere interrotta.  
"Sono stata anch'io una schiava." rivelò Shila.  
"Bene, io vado," annunciò Jai percependo la tensione "Vedo che avete tanto di cui parlare."  
Quando Jai sparì dal loro campo visivo, Shila invitò Klelia ad entrare. La camera era molto ampia e luminosa, grazie alla luce che proveniva dal finestrone posto al centro, fra i due letti in legno. Le pareti erano color crema, sulla destra vi era un armadio e dall'altro lato un comodino. Klelia avanzò titubante, il rumore dei suoi passi sul pavimento in legno riecheggiò nell'ambiente.   
"Puoi mettere le tue cose qui," disse Shila "Ho liberato l'ultimo cassetto."  
"Non ho niente." il tono della voce di Klelia era amaro.  
"Allora dovrò prestarti qualcosa," disse Shila comprensiva "Anch'io fui privata di tutto."  
"Dove vivevi?" chiese Klelia curiosa, mentre si sedeva su uno dei letti, Shila su quello di fronte.  
"Tatooine," rispose Shila e cominciò a spiegare "Assieme alla mia famiglia, in una casa malridotta. Il pianeta fu conquistato dagli Hutt e fummo costretti a lavorare per loro."  
"Ne ho sentito parlare... e le cicatrici?"  
"Effetto collaterale delle frustate che ricevevo quando disobbedivo," i suoi occhi erano pieni di dolore "La mia famiglia fu uccisa, rimasi da sola, poi arrivò la Resistenza e liberò il pianeta dalla schiavitù."  
"Fammi indovinare, poi ti portarono qui?"  
"Sì, in seguito a dei test." rispose Shila con uno sguardo confuso.  
"Questa situazione è strana..." disse Klelia alzandosi prima di sospirare.  
"Ascolta, se sei qui è per una ragione," la dolcezza nella sua voce era sparita "La Forza è forte in te ed il Maestro Skywalker sarà in grado di aiutarti a rafforzarla."  
"Lo spero..." disse Klelia a bassa voce e arrivò alle orecchie di Shila quasi fosse un sussurro.  
"Parlando del Maestro Skywalker, so che ha organizzato una cena di benvenuto," disse Shila "Tra un po' dobbiamo scendere nella sala da pranzo."  
"Prima preferirei farmi una doccia."  
"I bagni sono dall'altra parte del piano, ma prima che tu vada," Shila si alzò e si avvicinò al comodino, aprì un cassetto e ci frugò dentro alla ricerca di qualcosa. Cacciò un maglione grigio e dei pantaloni di seta del medesimo colore.   
"Ecco, indossali." disse Shila mentre glieli porgeva.  
"Non posso accettare." Klelia era imbarazzata. Shila sbuffò e glieli lasciò fra le mani.  
"Prendili e va a lavarti," disse sorridendo "Io ti aspetto nella sala da pranzo."  
  
                                                                  *******  
  
Entrambe uscirono dalla stanza. Shila scese le scale per raggiungere gli altri, Klelia si diresse verso i bagni. Una volta entrata, rimase sbigottita, quelli della Resistenza erano niente in confronto a questo. Era enorme, luminoso, estremamente pulito e trasmetteva una sensazione di calma e tranquillità. Klelia poggiò il cambio d'abiti sul bordo in marmo di un lavandino e velocemente si spogliò, poi entrò in una cabina doccia. Il silenzio che regnava in quell'ambiente fu rotto dallo scorrere dell'acqua, Klelia regolò la temperatura mentre si lasciava andare a quella dolce sensazione che non provava da anni, alla quale doveva ancora riabituarsi. Si ricordò che doveva sbrigarsi, in poco tempo finì di insaponarsi ed uscì dalla doccia, andandosi a posizionare vicino ad un asciugatore. Una volta asciutta, indossò i vestiti che le aveva prestato Shila; le calzavano un po' stretti, ma mettevano in risalto le forme del suo corpo, atletico e sinuoso. Acconciò i capelli in uno chignon alto, lasciando fuori qualche ciocca ribelle.  
Aveva finito di prepararsi ma non si sentiva pronta. Non era brava a fingere, dopo quello che era successo, si era promessa di essere sempre sincera ma aveva mentito a Ben. Si era lasciata intimidire dalla sua Oscurità, cosa presente anche dentro di lei e per questo si sentiva in colpa. Con un'attenta osservazione aveva scoperto che per farsi degli alleati, bisognava fingere almeno un po', ridere a battute che non la facevano ridere, o fare cose che non voleva fare con persone di cui non godeva la compagnia. Ma non aveva nulla da perdere, aveva deciso che se avesse dovuto scegliere tra la vita in compagnia o la sopravvivenza in solitudine, allora avrebbe scelto la seconda opzione. Anche se cercava qualcuno che condividesse il suo stesso dolore, il prezzo che in genere bisogna pagare per essere amati.  
 Klelia doveva essere se stessa e mentre si guardava nello specchio disse: "Ce la puoi fare." proprio come le diceva sempre il fratello.  
Con quella frase fissa nella mente e anche nel cuore, uscì dai bagni e scese le scale per raggiungere la sala da pranzo ed affrontare il suo destino... per inseguire la maschera. L'area principale del tempio era deserta, la luce della luna che proveniva dalle grandi vetrata si diffondeva nell'ambiente creando un contrasto inquietante con il buio. Klelia si guardò intorno, tutto era così reale, così materiale e sostanziale eppure così impenetrabile. Si diresse verso l'entrata della sala pranzo mentre si dispiaceva di non essere riuscita a decifrare completamente la santità di quel luogo. Appena entrò, vide che tutti erano seduti ad un lungo tavolo posto al centro della sala che dominava lo spazio. Le finestre erano leggermente aperte per far entrare l'aria estiva profumata, la sala da pranzo appariva elegante in modo minimalista. Kaspar era intento a conversare con Kane, ma quando la vide le fece cenno di sedersi vicino a lui e così fece.  
"Lia, stai benissimo." le disse Kaspar, il suo tono di voce era dolce e le posò un bacio sulla guancia.   
Klelia arrossì leggermente e mormorò sottovoce un "Grazie."   
Kaspar riprese a conversare con Kane mentre lei si guardava intorno, cercò  Ben con lo sguardo, ma non lo trovò  ... non c'era. Notò che il Maestro Skywalker la stava guardando, lei gli sorrise e lui ricambiò. Poi vide una donna, probabilmente una custode, avvicinarsi a Luke e chiedere: "Per quanto ancora dobbiamo aspettare?"  
"Un altro po'." rispose l'uomo con tono triste.  
Attesero altri minuti, l'atmosfera stava diventando densa e pesante. Klelia teneva il capo chino e si torturava le mani, si rese conto di avere la certezza di un paio di cose: non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo; il suo passato stava scomparendo; la sua presenza non era gradita, lo aveva visto negli occhi degli altri allievi. Il suo corpo bruciava per la vergogna e la consapevolezza di non appartenere a quel luogo. Il suo corpo bramava qualcosa di diverso e lo trovò quando percepì una presenza nella Forza. Di scatto alzò la testa e lo vide.  
Ben era appena entrato nella sala, tutti si erano zittiti. Klelia lo osservò mentre camminava e vide i suoi muscoli flettersi al di sotto della tunica bianca che stava indossando. Era affascinata dalla sua altezza, dai suoi capelli folti, dalle sue labbra carnose... da lui. La cosa che le piaceva di più erano i suoi occhi, scuri e profondi, che ora erano inchiodati nei suoi. Ben fece il giro del tavolo e prese posto vicino a Klelia, per un attimo le mancò il respiro.   
"Ora che ci siamo tutti, volevo dirvi un paio di cose," disse Luke alzandosi "Siete qui perché il Generale Organa ha visto del potenziale in voi, purtroppo non è potuta restare."  
Klelia vide Ben chiudere le mani a pugno, fino a far diventare le nocche bianche e fu pervasa da una forte sensazione di rabbia.  
"Ma dovrete lavorare sodo; seguirete l'addestramento fisico tutte le mattine, invece il pomeriggio ci concentreremo sulla meditazione." spiegò esaustivamente "Ora, mangiamo! Che la Forza sia con voi!"  
"E con te, Maestro!" risposero all'unisono gli allievi.  
Tutti cominciarono a mangiare tranne Klelia e Ben, la ragazza voleva aiutarlo, ma non sapeva come. Ben chiuse gli occhi, sospirò e cercò di rilassarsi, quando li riaprì si voltò ad osservare Klelia. D'un tratto si sentì nervosa, aveva la gola secca e sudava freddo.  
"Tranquilla, non ti faccio niente." la voce di Ben era profonda.  
"Non ho paura di te." disse lei decisa.  
Ben sorrise leggermente "Oh, ne sei sicura?"   
Non riuscendo a sopportare il suo sguardo, Klelia si alzò di scatto ed uscì di corsa dalla sala, Ben la seguì sotto gli sguardi confusi di tutti i presenti. Una volta fuori dal tempio, Klelia si prese un attimo per riprendere fiato, gettò il capo all'indietro ed inspirò profondamente mentre guardava il cielo notturno, coperto da innumerevoli nuvole.  
 Ben era dietro di lei, appena la vide calmarsi chiese fissandola con intensità:"Perché mi hai mentito?" la sua voce suscitò qualcosa dentro di lei - un ricordo, forse, o un sogno.  
"Non lo so..." mormorò Klelia, fece un passo avanti e allungò la mano, facendo scorrere le dita sulla sua guancia "Sei il ragazzo dei miei sogni, hai i suoi stessi occhi, Ben."  
 _ **So che è lui, nessuno ha occhi del genere. E’ lui**_ pensò Klelia.  
"Sono io."   
"Mi hai baciato." disse Klelia e si sentì ridicola mentre le parole le uscivano dalla bocca. Tutto quello che voleva era baciarlo di nuovo. Gli occhi di Ben brillavano divertiti e in fondo ad essi Klelia percepì l'Oscurità. Il cuore le batteva forte nel petto, ritrasse la mano e fece qualche passo indietro.  
"Non puoi allontanarmi, non importa la distanza, la mia attrazione per te rimane costante." disse Ben dolcemente.  
"Lo so," sussurrò Klelia mentre si girava per guardarlo "C'è qualcosa in noi che combacia, ogni metà desidera l’altra così ardentemente che una vita da sola non avrebbe senso."   
Era così combattuta.  
Subito dopo, gocce d'acqua cominciarono a cadere dolcemente, ognuna di loro si posava con freddezza sulla sua mente, per allontanarla dal dolore del passato e dall'incertezza di ciò che stava per accadere. Alzò gli occhi verso lo strato grigio che toccava le cime di ogni montagna che li circondava, c'era altro da fare prima che il cielo si schiarisse, di quello ne era certa. In poco tempo entrambi furono bagnati dalla pioggia che galleggiava in dolci onde, come se la gravità fosse una musica dolce proveniente da Tython, una dolce serenata invitante. La luce sfumava nel blu intenso, come se cercasse il sole, come se fosse una canzone sulla luna - e in quelle sacre gocce fioriva come una stella del cielo.  
Sotto la pioggia, i capelli di Ben divennero un tutt'uno col suo viso. La sua espressione era seria. Klelia si chiese se lui fosse consapevole della voglia che aveva di sentire ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Lei giaceva nella penombra, assolutamente immobile, gli occhi aperti come se lo stesse ammirando. Ben si avvicinò a passi lenti e pesanti contro il terreno bagnato e umido, era pericolosamente vicino. Ben prese la sua mano e la strinse.   
Le trasmise qualcosa che le fece venire i brividi, ma non fu il tocco delle punte delle sue dita sul suo palmo a farglieli venire. Fu il pensiero di territori inesplorati, la promessa di un'esperienza intensamente gratificante.  
  
 _Fallo, deciditi Klelia._  
Questa è la vita che vuoi vivere?  
Questa è la persona a cui ti vuoi aprire?  
Per essere più forte?  
Violenta? Più Oscura?  
Inspira.  
Espira e scegli.  
  
Non ci pensò due volte e si fiondò sulle labbra di Ben. La pioggia scorreva sui loro visi, fino al punto in cui le loro labbra si erano incontrate, entrambi assaggiarono le gocce fredde. Un fulmine bianco, incandescente, ruppe l'oscurità, tagliando la notte, ma solo per il più breve dei momenti. Ben spinse le labbra più fermamente e l'onda che l'attraversò fu inebriante, le fece girare la testa. Poi lui si tirò indietro per studiare il bellissimo viso di Klelia e disse: "La Luce è facile da amare, invece, mostrami la tua Oscurità."  
Ben le sorrise e ricominciò a baciarla. Klelia sarebbe potuta diventare un mostro. Una creatura senza cuore. Una dea del dolore. Forse allora, il vuoto che le avevano lasciato nel petto… avrebbe avuto finalmente un senso.  
 

 


	3. III.

``            _ **III.**_  
  
Aveva smesso di piovere, il fruscio del vento e del lontano infrangersi delle onde sulla riva accompagnava i loro respiri pesanti. Il corso delle loro vite era drasticamente cambiato in una manciata di secondi; Klelia finalmente era riuscita ad essere onesta con se stessa, ad ammettere che in lei vi era un qualcosa di oscuro. Ben aveva riacceso la parte buia del suo cuore, della quale lei aveva completamente dimenticato l'esistenza. Entrambi si erano riconosciuti e nel momento in cui si erano toccati erano stati pervasi dai ricordi dei loro incontri precedenti. Inoltre avevano avuto delle visioni provenienti dal passato e dal futuro; fuoco e sangue invasero le loro menti, udirono urla e pianti, fu mostrato loro il potere distruttivo della Forza e il caos che la loro unione avrebbe provocato. Ben si era allontanato da Klelia, barcollando leggermente. In poco tempo si era reso conto di quanto fosse potente la presenza di Klelia nella Forza. La sua anima era una galassia inesplorata, che lo aveva attirato come un buco nero, con costellazioni in continuo cambiamento. Fatta di desideri e speranze, la sua essenza era nuova a differenza di quelle che aveva percepito fin ora. Si erano collisi come due supernove, la sua vita gli sembrò troppo pesante, succede quando l'universo ti sembra condensato, ma al suo fianco vi era qualcuno con la volontà necessaria e due braccia abbastanza forti per supportarlo.  
"Buonanotte." le aveva detto Ben, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, ma non per lei.  
  
In un primo momento Klelia era rimasta perplessa, erano passati anni da quando qualcuno le aveva detto quella frase. In seguito alla perdita della sua famiglia le sue notti non erano state serene, la solitudine la tormentava, gli orrori a cui era stata costretta ad assistere la perseguitavano e presto avevano cominciato a manifestarsi sotto forma di incubi. Tutto ciò che aveva passato l'aveva aiutata a forgiare il suo carattere, anche se non era mai stata una persona arrendevole. Era nata selvaggia. Ben aveva bisogno di qualcuno di simile a lei e d'ora in poi Klelia avrebbe imparato a trovare conforto nel dolore. Gli sorrise timidamente, fece un cenno di assenso e gli diede le spalle pronta a raggiungere la sua stanza. Ben rimase lì fermo a guardarla andare via, lei però d'un tratto ebbe un ripensamento, ritornò sui suoi passi e gli lasciò un lieve bacio sulla guancia. La luce della luna illuminava i loro volti, pur essendo nella penombra Klelia riuscì a vedere Ben mandare giù un groppo di saliva. Lui si passò una mano fra i capelli, cercando di evitare il suo sguardo, era chiaramente nervoso.  
"Dai, abbiamo fatto ben altro." disse Klelia ridacchiando.  
Ben la guardò dritta negli occhi "E' proprio questo il punto."  
Klelia arrossì, il pensiero di fare qualcosa che andasse oltre ad un semplice bacio le provocò una sensazione di calore nel basso ventre.  
"Buonanotte." mormorò lei, a disagio per quella sorta di confessione e frettolosamente rientrò nel tempio.  
Notò che gli altri erano ancora intenti a mangiare, ma lei non aveva intenzione di ritornare lì dentro e magari dover dare delle spiegazioni, ci avrebbe pensato il giorno dopo. Quindi cercò di non farsi vedere, salì le scale e raggiunse la sua stanza, una volta entrata si stese sul letto e sospirò. Si era aperta completamente a Ben, aveva avuto coraggio ad esporsi, a mostrare le parti più buie della sua anima, i motivi per cui piangeva la notte e le cose che la rendevano felice. Era terrorizzata perché lui avrebbe potuto abbandonarla e si sa che una volta dati via, i segreti, non possono essere restituiti... lei però si era fidata.   
Si coprì il volto con le mani, sentiva le guance andare a fuoco e le vennero in mente le dolci parole della madre:  
 ** _"Non lasciare che il mondo trasformi il tuo cuore in un pezzo di ghiaccio, dentro di te hai un fuoco che arde, se cercheranno di congelare i tuoi sentimenti, allora tu brucia con tutta la tua passione. Riduci in cenere le loro parole e ti prometto che dalle ceneri ti rialzerai."_**  
Klelia sorrise mentre una lacrima le rigava la guancia. Quel sorriso era in contrasto con la tristezza e la nostalgia che stava provando. Era falso, non ci credeva, perché dentro invece voleva urlare.  
  
                                                                                                                                       ***  
  
"Klelia.... Klelia." la chiamò una voce "Svegliati, farai tardi all'allenamento."   
Lentamente Klelia aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò di fronte il volto solare di Shila.  
"Shila... sono in ritardo?" chiese con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
"No, ma tra un po' lo sarai di sicuro." rispose la ragazza mentre Klelia sbadigliava e si metteva a sedere.  
"Cavolo, ho dormito troppo."   
"In realtà è anche colpa mia," cominciò a dire Shila "Dormivi così bene che non ho voluto svegliarti."  
"Grazie." Klelia le sorrise.  
"Di nulla... ti ho portato la colazione." rivelò Shila e si alzò per prendere il vassoio dal comodino.  
"Non dovevi." commentò Klelia mentre lo prendeva dalle sue mani.  
"Sono sciocchezze," disse facendo spallucce "Mangia tutto per metterti in forze, il Maestro Skywalker ci va giù pesante col combattimento."  
"Spero che andrà bene..." mormorò Klelia prima di addentare un pezzo di pane.  
"Hai un fisico forte, di sicuro sei portata per questo tipo di cose."  
"Non ho mai combattuto in vita mia."  
"Il Maestro considera il combattimento importante perché la Forza non è prerogativa dei Jedi," spiegò Shila "Noi non siamo la Forza, noi agiamo mediante essa, non siamo solo spirito-"  
"Ma anche corpo." disse Klelia interrompendola. Le due si rivolsero uno sguardo di intesa.  
"Esatto, senti... posso chiamarti Lia?" chiese Shila. "Insomma, ho sentito Kaspar chiamarti in questo modo..."  
Klelia si irrigidì, il rapporto che aveva con Kaspar era un qualcosa di speciale, erano cresciuti insieme nel dolore, l'aveva protetta così tante volte da perdere il conto. In quel tipo di situazione estrema, il loro legame era divenuto profondo, intimo, ma non aveva assunto connotazioni romantiche. Nelle miniere avevano dormito vicini, avevano pianto insieme, avevano fatto tutto uno in compagnia dell'altro, supportandosi sempre.Comunque Klelia non voleva ferire Shila quindi disse: "Certo che puoi."  
"Allora, Lia... ieri cosa è successo con Ben Solo?"   
Subito dopo aver udito quel nome, il pezzo di pomodoro che stava masticando le andò di traverso e cominciò a tossire violentemente.  
"Che cosa!?" la sua voce era stridula.  
"Ieri, nel bel mezzo della cena, ve ne siete usciti insieme all'improvviso."  
"Abbiamo parlato."   
"Di cosa?"   
Klelia stava cominciando a spazientirsi "Non ti riguarda." disse fredda e poté percepire la delusione che emanava Shila, quest'ultima sospirò e raggiunse la porta.  
"Capisco che tu non me ne voglia parlare, ma sta' attenta Ben è... crudele." commentò Shila, prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
  
                                                                                                                            ***  
Fuori, nel grande cortile, il vento soffiava leggermente, facendo muovere i capelli di Klelia, legati in una treccia. Aveva indossato una canotta di lino bianca, le sue braccia erano scoperte e riscaldate dal sole. I fasci di luce cadevano attraverso gli alberi, riempiendo ogni spazio tra le foglie. I raggi rotolavano sui fili d'erba, che brillavano con i resti della rugiada mattutina. Il cielo era maturato in un nuovo colore, blu pallido, ciuffi di nuvole bianche erano sparsi qua e là, erano così sottili che sembravano segni di pennello su una tela blu.  Da lontano Klelia vide Kaspar in compagnia degli altri schiavi, Shila che parlava con Jai e Ben con... Kai!?  
Kai era un ragazzo abbastanza basso ma massiccio di corporatura, aveva gli occhi a mandorla e i tratti del volto ben definiti, per certi versi gli ricordava il fratello, anche se caratterialmente era l'esatto opposto; Kai era molto introverso e silenzioso, amava starsene per fatti suoi. Prima della schiavitù, aveva intrapreso il programma di addestramento militare su Mygeeto, sperando di entrare a far parte della Resistenza. Col tempo Klelia aveva imparato che Kai era solo timido ed estremamente gentile, il tipo di ragazzo che ti tiene la porta aperta e tira la sedia per te. Il tipo che ti dice: "Ogni volta che hai bisogno di aiuto, non esitare a chiedermelo." ormai aveva perso la sua vulnerabilità, gli ufficiali nelle miniere se ne erano nutriti come un branco di lupi selvaggi. Non poteva dire che era divenuto senza cuore, semplicemente più intelligente.   
Klelia avanzò e raggiunse Kaspar, quello strano duo la incuriosiva.  
"Buongiorno, dormigliona." la salutò Kaspar, scombinandole i capelli.  
"Dov'è il Maestro Skywalker?" chiese Klelia.  
"Ancora deve arrivare." rispose Kane prima di sbadigliare.  
D'un tratto Kaspar la prese per il braccio e si allontanarono di poco.  
"Perché ieri sera sei sparita con Ben Solo?" chiese a bassa voce, Klelia corrugò la fronte.  
"Perché tutti vi preoccupate per me?"  
"Ci sono delle voci che girano..."  
"Beh, a me non importa." Klelia serrò la mascella.  
"Si dice che sia corrotto dall'Oscurità."  
Klelia rise leggermente "E dimmi Kaspar," piano si avvicinò al suo volto "Cosa c'è dentro di noi?"   
Kaspar sbiancò "Non voglio che lui ti scelga perché si è reso conto che sei il meglio dopo il peggio che ha passato."  disse scuotendo il capo. Kaspar si guardò intorno e vide che gli altri allievi li stavano squadrando.  
La voce di Klelia catturò la sua attenzione "Non devi preoccuparti di questo, non voglio essere l'unica possibilità che gli resta, ma la sola che sceglierebbe nonostante tutte le altre."  
Kaspar annuì, rassicurato e strinse Klelia in un abbraccio.  
I due si separarono all'arrivo del Maestro Skywalker, quest'ultimo salutò gli allievi e disse loro di sedersi a gambe in crociate uno affianco all'altro, poi cominciò a spiegare: "Con l'invenzione della spada laser, vi fu la necessità di creare uno stile per combattere e nacque lo Shii-Cho. Lo Shii-Cho è conosciuto anche come 'La Via del Sarlacc' o 'La Forma della Determinazione'". Luke prese dei bastoni di legno e.li distribuì tra gli allievi "Questo stile prevede movenze come: rotazioni a terra, salti, movimenti veloci." quando fu di fronte a Klelia esitò "Questo è il primo stile che imparerete, in totale ve ne sono sette," disse porgendole il bastone "Lo Shii-Cho funziona contro un numeroso gruppo di nemici, armati di blaster, ma è debole contro un solo nemico, contro uno spadaccino laser e contro i poteri della Forza. La semplicità è il suo punto di forza, facendone un buono stile se tutto il resto fallisce."   
Luke si posizionò di fronte a tutti loro "Vi separerò, i nuovi arrivati vengano con me, voi altri esercitatevi nel Soresu."   
“Sí, Maestro!" risposero gli allievi all'unisono.  
Klelia e gli altri si allontanarono di qualche metro, Luke li divise in coppie, lei capitò con Kai.   
"Vi allenerete in Velocities, sequenze veloci di mosse contro il vostro avversario e vi basterà urlare 'Solah!' per arrendervi."  
  
 _ **Un'altra debolezza dei Jedi, i Sith non hanno bisogno di nessuna parola per arrendersi.**_ pensò Klelia.  
  
"Ricordate che il vostro obiettivo è infliggere una ferita superficiale per riuscire a disarmare il vostro avversario," continuò Luke "I Jedi non usano la forza per attaccare, dovete trovare una soluzione non violenta a qualsiasi problema, detto questo... potete iniziare."  
Klelia fece un respiro profondo, poi si scagliò contro Kai, il suo obiettivo era disarmarlo. Stava per colpirgli il polso ma lui parò il colpo, Klelia si trascinò di lato e aspettò in attacco. Kai alzò il bastone, mirò alla spalla di Klelia, ma lei si abbassò velocemente e gli colpì la gamba. Kai si piegò a terra ed urlò, i suoi occhi erano minacciosi. Klelia si sentì strana perché provò soddisfazione nel vederlo così, tuttavia Kai ritornò all'attacco, lei schivò di lato con una mossa fluida. Lui si girò verso di lei, entrambi agirono, Klelia spinse il suo bastone in avanti, ma fu raggiunto da quello di Kai, si incontrarono nell'aria con un sonoro clangore. Cominciarono a spingere uno contro l'altro, d'un tratto Klelia si irrigidì e lasciò cadere la sua arma, furtivamente si piegò per riprenderla prima che toccasse terra e colpì fortemente il torace di Kai. Lui si accasciò a terra, ancora col bastone fra le mani, Klelia lo ferì al polso, la punta del bastone si tinse di rosso, con uno scatto Kai lasciò andare l'oggetto e urlò: **"Solah!"**  
Klelia aiutò Kai a rialzarsi, entrambi avevano il respiro pesante.  
"Sei brava." disse Kai affannato.  
Lei ridacchiò "Scusami per il polso."   
Kai fece spallucce e disse: "Non è niente."  
"Klelia!" la chiamò il Maestro Skywalker, lei lo raggiunse.  
"Maestro, qualche problema?" chiese confusa.  
"Voglio che tu combatta con Ben."   
Sgranò gli occhi "Ben? Ma lui è più esperto!" era sconcertata.  
"Klelia, la tua è una dote naturale," spiegò Luke "Devo valutarti, potresti essere già al suo livello, dal punto di vista del combattimento."  
"Se è una sua scelta, non posso tirarmi indietro." disse Klelia chinando il capo in segno di rispetto.  
Luke fece un cenno di assenso e sorrise leggermente, poi chiamò Ben e gli spiegò tutto. I due giovani si posizionarono uno di fronte all'altro. "Non sarò delicato." il tono della voce di Ben era ironico.  
"Non ci speravo." disse Klelia divertita.  
Ben si avventò su di lei, la punta del suo bastone colpì il braccio della ragazza, lei barcollò all'indietro sfregando il punto dove lui l'aveva colpita, sperando di alleviare il dolore. Klelia si mise in posizione, osservandolo notò che le sue gambe erano il suo punto di forza, quindi cercò di attaccarlo ma i suoi movimenti furono troppo lenti. Ben le afferrò le braccia, intrappolandole al suo fianco, Klelia cercò di liberarsi. Sensazioni di vita, morte, luce e oscurità si riversarono su di lei da tutte le direzioni. Era troppo, una sfida più grande di quella per cui la sua formazione limitata l'aveva preparata.  
"Sei troppo spavalda." la voce di Ben era grezza e brutale contro il suo orecchio. Lui la spinse in avanti, facendola inciampare e cadere a terra. Klelia si rialzò velocemente, Ben la guardò divertito, incrociando entrambe le braccia sul petto, non la temeva minimamente. Ma quando lei gettò il bastone a terra e camminò verso di lui, nei suoi occhi Klelia vide confusione e timore. Lei piantò bene i piedi a terra e con tutta la forza che aveva, fece entrare in collisione il pugno serrato con lo zigomo di Ben. Il ragazzo cadde a terra, toccandosi il volto, la sua azione lo aveva sicuramente colto di sorpresa. Klelia aveva infranto le regole ma aveva vinto. Si avvicinò a lui, per la prima volta lo sovrastava, lo guardò negli occhi e si sentì persa, erano caotici e pieni di vita come l'Oceano.  
Ben era frastornato, cosa c'era di così speciale in lei che lo faceva sentire in quel modo? Un gemito sfuggì dalle sue labbra increspate.  
 ** _Vulnerabile._**  
Era la prima volta che qualcuno riusciva a farlo sentire così. Era bastata la sua presenza, addirittura il suo odore a far crollare le sue difese senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Klelia riprese il suo bastone e poggiò il piede sul torace di Ben, ancora steso a terra "La prossima volta, non mi sottovalutare."  
  
                                                                                                                                ***  
Klelia era appena uscita dalla doccia, aveva avvolto il corpo in un asciugamano bianco. I muscoli le facevano male, non aveva mai combattuto così, eppure era riuscita a sconfiggere Ben, presa dalla furia. Spesso nella sua vita era stata considerata forte, non sapeva se intenderlo come un complimento o meno, infatti il suo cuore veniva pervaso da un'ondata di tristezza al solo udire quella parola. I suoi genitori e suo fratello erano forti ed era stata proprio la loro forza la causa della loro caduta. Quella di Klelia era stata una resilienza forzata, un modo per sopravvivere, sapeva che se avesse continuato ad andare avanti avrebbe superato ogni dolore. Attraverso il fisico voleva aiutare la sua anima a guarire, eppure aveva scoperto di avere dei limiti. Le persone considerate forti o coraggiose sono come un cavallo da battaglia che corre verso la morte, lodato per la sua velocità e bellezza. Lei voleva trasmettere speranza, sin dall'infanzia suo padre le diceva che le sue lacrime avrebbero inflitto dolore ad un'altra persona. Quindi perché piangere? Meglio essere crudeli, camminare a testa alta col volto asciutto e sentirsi dire "Sei forte." anche se faceva male.  
Klelia si rese conto che aveva dimenticato di chiedere a Shila un cambio d'abiti. "Cavolo..." mormorò sottovoce, poi strinse meglio il lungo asciugamano attorno al corpo ed uscì dai bagni, con i capelli ancora bagnati, per raggiungere la sua camera.   
Passò di fronte alla stanza di Ben e lo sentì parlare animatamente con qualcuno. Klelia percepì una presenza oscura, attratta si avvicinò alla porta a passi lenti; quando fu abbastanza vicina, valutò se bussare o meno. Preferì adagiare l’orecchio alla superficie dell'anta, cercare di udire qualcosa, ma niente. All'improvviso il suono distante della voce di Ben non c'era più, solo passi pesanti che si avvicinavano velocemente. Allarmata, Klelia si mosse all'indietro, doveva andarsene, ma il lembo del suo asciugamano si era incastrato sotto l'entrata, cercò di tirarlo ma niente. Poi, quando Ben aprì la porta, l'asciugamano scivolò via, lasciando il suo corpo nudo ed esposto al ragazzo.  
  
Ben era stanco, nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a capire come lo avevano condizionato le notti insonni, o il rimuginare. Avevano condotto la sua mente a pensieri che desiderava non fossero suoi. Ma quando la vide rivelò un accenno di sorriso, una lieve fossetta gli comparì sulla guancia destra. Ben non volle dire niente, per non rendere la situazione ancora più imbarazzante, per la prima volta decise di essere cauto e non agire d'impulso, voleva fare la cosa giusta per non ferirla. Così mentre Klelia cercava di coprirsi, lui si abbassò e raccolse l'asciugamano da terra, poi glielo porse voltando il capo dall'altra parte. La ragazza si sistemò ed entrò nella stanza, notò che non c'era nessuno. "Con chi stavi parlando?"   
"Nessuno." rispose Ben esaustivo.  
"Questo lo vedo," commentò Klelia "Mica parli da solo?"  
"Possiamo rimandare questo discorso ad un'altra volta?"   
Klelia annuì e si ricordo che lui l'aveva appena vista nuda.  
"Non preoccuparti per quello che è successo," commentò Ben "Non è niente che non abbia già visto." disse e le fece l'occhiolino.  
Le guance di Klelia si tinsero di un rosa acceso, poi si avvicinò a lui a grandi falcate "Sta' zitto!" disse a voce alta, colpendo leggermente il braccio di Ben.  
"Vedo che il desiderio ti ha resa temeraria," cominciò a dire lui, facendola indietreggiare lentamente contro la parete "Ho toccato la tua mente, so cosa desideri, non combatterlo."  
Klelia si ritrovò incastrata fra il muro e il torace di Ben.  
"Mi hai vista senza vestiti, non nuda." disse Klelia, lui capì cosa intendeva. Non sapeva ancora nulla di lei, delle sue passioni, della sua infanzia. Aveva toccato la sua pelle, il suo corpo, ma sapeva di lei tanto quanto un libro dal titolo interessante che aveva trovato una volta nella libreria, ma che non.aveva avuto mai l'opportunità di leggere.  
Lo sguardo di Ben scivolò sul livido che le aveva lasciato sul braccio, e le sue labbra si fermarono lì per un attimo, prima di poggiare la bocca su quella di Klelia. Si baciarono intensamente, mentre lui la teneva per i polsi e si stringeva a lei con tutto il corpo. Si staccò per baciarle la guancia e poi giù, sul collo. La sua bocca era bollente, le diede dei piccoli morsi sulla pelle, sollevò la testa per guardarla e scorse nei suoi occhi un oscuro desiderio. Le loro lingue s'incontrarono, con la mano le afferrò un fianco e con l'altra si insinuò sotto il tessuto dell'asciugamano, la sua pelle era ancora leggermente umida. Ben gemette sulle sue labbra, un brivido l'attraversò e la fece fremere. In quel momento incredibile e travolgente, Klelia gli avrebbe permesso di fare qualunque cosa.  
Qualunque cosa.   
Ma sentirono la voce di Shila proveniente dalla fine del corridoio, così Klelia lo spinse via.  
"Così tanta bellezza, al centro di così tanto trambusto." disse Ben sorridendo, mentre la voce di Shila si faceva sempre più vicina.  
Klelia posò un ultimo bacio fugace sulle sue labbra "Ci vediamo in giro." poi uscì dalla stanza, sperando di non essere vista.


	4. IV.

                                                                                                                     _ ** IV.**_  
  
Klelia non riusciva a prendere sonno, era sveglia da ore, sdraiata sotto le coperte a guardare il soffitto con gli occhi spalancati.   
Immobile.  
Sola.  
Evidentemente aveva tenuto gli occhi aperti per troppo tempo, perché avevano cominciato a lacrimarle, e così fu costretta a serrare le palpebre. Un ronzio fastidioso era vivido nella sua mente, si sentiva come se fosse in sovraccarico sensoriale. Troppi pensieri.  
E Ben ne costituiva la base, era diventata un'abitudine ormai, si chiedeva sempre dove fosse, cosa stesse facendo, come si sentisse. Considerava strano il fatto che Ben, che per lei era stato uno sconosciuto, all'improvviso fosse divenuto il centro vibrante del suo mondo.   
In quel momento forse stava dormendo profondamente, Klelia era curiosa, doveva sapere.   
Lentamente si sollevò e si mise seduta a gambe incrociate, vide Shila dormire beata nel letto accanto. Cercò di rilassarsi, respirò profondamente ed espanse il suo campo sensoriale, proprio come le aveva insegnato il Maestro Skywalker durante quelle settimane. Viaggiò nell'ambiente attraverso la Forza e raggiunse la camera di Ben.  
Vuoto.  
Corrugò la fronte, stranita perché non riusciva a percepirlo, poi avvertì un qualcosa di labile e lontano.  
Quando lo vide, gli angoli della sua bocca si curvarono in un lieve sorriso, stava uscendo dal tempio con fare sospetto.  
Dove stava andando? Doveva assolutamente raggiungerlo.  
Si alzò cercando di non fare rumore, indossò un mantello bianco e diede un'ultima occhiata a Shila, il respiro ancora regolare, sembrava non aver sentito nulla, poi lasciò la stanza.  
Mentre scendeva freneticamente le scale, fu sopraffatta da una forte sensazione di pericolo; per loro era vietato aggirarsi, dopo un certo orario, nei territori esterni all'Accademia. Però se fosse restata da sola, immersa nelle sue riflessioni, avrebbe decisamente passato l'intera notte a rimuginare, un secondo in più e sarebbe impazzita.  
Quindi ancora una volta si ritrovava a dover infrangere le regole per stare con Ben.   
Uscita dal tempio, scorse la sua figura inoltrarsi nella foresta, la seguì mantenendo una certa distanza. Raggiunsero il punto più profondo di quel labirinto boscoso e oscuro, d'un tratto Klelia vide Ben fermarsi. Rapida si nascose dietro un albero, la schiena a contatto col legno duro, mentre il battito cardiaco accelerava drasticamente. Klelia sentì il fruscio dei passi di Ben fra la vegetazione incolta, si era avvicinato.  
"Klelia, quando hai intenzione di rivelarti?" le chiese Ben, il tono della voce era ironico.  
Klelia abbassò il capo imbarazzata, sospirò ed uscì allo scoperto "Quando mi avresti fermata?" controbatté fissandolo con timore, lui le rivolse un sorriso affettuoso.  
"Volevo vedere fino a che punto ti saresti spinta." perfino nell'oscurità, il chiarore della luna metteva in risalto i tratti ben definiti del suo volto. Klelia lo osservò e notò che portava un bastone da combattimento.  
"Dove stai andando?”  
"Non avresti dovuto seguirmi, è pericoloso." lo sguardo di Ben si incupì.  
"Sei una parte di me, quello che senti tu, lo sento anch'io," spiegò Klelia mentre si avvicinava a lui pacatamente "Quindi non posso lasciarti da solo, sapendo che corri un pericolo."  
"Capisco." Ben piegò la testa di lato per osservarla meglio e le accarezzò dolcemente la guancia.   
Klelia chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare da quella soave sensazione "Devo proteggerti." riuscì a dire con un filo di voce.  
"Lo so." Ben sorrise leggermente e le diede un semplice bacio sulla fronte, non si era mai sentita così al sicuro da tanto tempo.  
Klelia sentiva che una parte della sua anima lo aveva cercato fin dall’inizio.  
Forse erano stati generati dalla stessa stella, ed era stata la Forza a volerli insieme.  
"Andiamo, stammi vicina."  
Klelia annuì appena e restò sorpresa quando Ben la prese per mano, pronto a mostrarle il cammino verso l'ignota destinazione.   
  
                                            _*******_  
"Ben, dove siamo?"   
Avevano deambulato per un po' e si erano ritrovati in una zona della foresta dove la vegetazione era presente in minima parte, dato che prevalevano grandi massi ai quali il terreno sabbioso faceva da cornice.   
"Dovremmo essere vicini." rispose Ben enigmatico.   
"A cosa?" improvvisamente Ben si fermò e Klelia andò a sbattere contro la sua schiena.  
"Eccola!" urlò lui indicando un punto indefinito in lontananza.   
Klelia si fece di lato e riuscì a scorgere l'entrata di una caverna "Siamo alla ricerca di qualcuno?"  
Ben si voltò per guardarla e le mise le mani sulle spalle "Qualcuno? Stiamo cercando uno Jurgoran"  
Klelia aggrottò la fronte "Un che?"  
"Essenzialmente sono una leggenda, dei grandi anfibi usati dall'Impero per uccidere i Jedi, ho letto che in qualche modo uno Jurgoran arrivò qui su Thyton..." spiegò Ben mentre camminavano.  
"Ma non si sa se esiste ancora."  
"Esatto, ed ho intenzione di scoprirlo." appena finì di parlare, udirono dei suoni indistinti provenire dal fondo della caverna.   
"Sta' dietro di me." disse Ben guardandola negli occhi.  
  
Quando Klelia lo vide restò pietrificata, lo Jurgoran era uscito dalla caverna come se facesse parte del mondo delle ombre. Klelia percepì freddezza nel suo cuore e nella sua mente non vi era spazio per la pietà, poiché era affamato e l'unica cosa che desiderava era cibarsi della loro carne morbida. Si fermò a pochi passi da loro e rivelò i suoi denti affilati e macchiati di giallo, in un sorriso inquietante, poi emise un ringhio profondo. Klelia era disgustata, lo Jurgoran era enorme, con possenti gambe e braccia allungate. Parte del corpo era ricoperta da squame, il resto della pelle sembrava viscida, rugosa e brillava come uno smeraldo. Aveva dei lunghi artigli, degni di un predatore pronto a fare a brandelli gli invasori. I suoi occhi non avevano pupille, Klelia si perse nel bianco della sua cornea, le ricordava le prime nevicate invernali su Mygeeto e, dal modo in cui allargava ferocemente le narici, si rese conto che usava l'olfatto come senso per percepirli, era stato attratto dall'odore del loro sangue.  
Lo Jurgoran avanzò verso Ben, il quale cercò di usare il suo bastone per difendersi e lo colpì violentemente al braccio. L’essere però era decisamente più forte, infatti afferrò il bastone e lo spezzò a metà. Ben fu sollevato per le braccia e scaraventato a qualche metro di distanza, gridò a causa dell'impatto con la superficie rocciosa, mentre il dolore gli attraversava la schiena come un fuoco rovente. Era confuso ma aveva un solo pensiero fisso in mente, anzi un nome.  
Klelia.  
La sentì gridare, Ben fu pervaso dalla furia, circondato dal caos e dal dolore. Cercò di riprendersi velocemente e quando riuscì ad aprire completamente gli occhi, vide lo Jurgoran mettere le mani attorno al collo di Klelia e alzarla da terra, lei gorgogliava mentre si sforzava di respirare, il suo corpo stava tremando.  
Ben si trascinò in una posizione seduta, lentamente cercò di alzarsi, per un secondo si sentì troppo debole, gli girava la testa. Ma, alla fine, il dolore si trasformò in risoluzione. Si ricordò del blaster che era riuscito a rubare precedentemente dall'armeria, lo aveva nascosto sotto la tunica. Lo prese e riportò lo sguardò su Klelia, la sentì sussurrare il suo nome, ed un'ombra nera si risvegliò in lui. Ben si mise in piedi, catturando l'attenzione dello Jurgoran, caricò l'arma e cercò di prendere bene la mira, il persistente tremolio del suo braccio gli stava rendendo la cosa abbastanza difficile, però ci riuscì.  
Il rimbombo dello sparo riecheggiò nell'ambiente.  
Lo Jurgoran lasciò la presa sul collo di Klelia, la quale crollò a terra con un tonfo, poi barcollò leggermente all'indietro prima di lasciarsi andare e morire. L'ultima cosa che Klelia vide fu la figura di Ben.  
Palpitante.  
Tremante.  
Che la guardava dall'alto, con qualcosa che brillava nei suoi occhi, con qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere.   
Ma lo percepì. Sentiva ogni suo pensiero. Oh, la sua mente.   
Klelia doveva riposare, anche se solo per un momento.  
 ** _***_**  
  
Quando riprese i sensi, si rese conto di essere sdraiata di schiena sull'erba. Da quella posizione aveva una perfetta visuale del cielo notturno, le stelle brillavano così intensamente, che quasi sembrava stessero danzando per produrre una luce mozzafiato.  
Klelia voltò il capo a destra e vide Ben steso affianco a lei, la stava osservando, i loro palmi sudati premuti insieme.  
Aveva aspettato il suo risveglio con pazienza, contando le stelle, perdendo il conto e ricominciando da capo, immaginando di poter collegare le lentiggini sul corpo di Klelia per creare le proprie costellazioni. L'universo era crollato intorno a loro ed il modo in cui gli occhi di Ben la stavano divorando le fece credere di essere per lui la cosa più importante.  
"Sei sveglia." disse Ben mentre tracciava con le dita le vene sul polso di Klelia, con una delicatezza immane, come se avesse paura di romperle. Qualcosa la stimolò, spingendola ad avvicinarsi a lui, l'umidità dell'erba lasciò spazio al calore del corpo di Ben. Il suo respiro era lento e la sua mente calma, in quello stato di serenità chiese alle stelle perché si sentiva così, temendo però la risposta.   
"Avresti dovuto riposare anche tu." disse Klelia toccando leggermente il volto di Ben.   
"Mi sono abituato a non dormire."  
 Klelia percepì l'amarezza nel suo tono di voce "E' sempre stato così?"  
"No, c'è stato un tempo in cui riuscivo a sognare."   
"Cosa sognavi?"  
"Ricordo una donna... con... dei fiori nei capelli." d'un tratto si fece silenzioso, troppo orgoglioso forse per versare una lacrima, poi allungò la mano verso di lei per toccarle il collo, i segni lasciati dagli artigli dello Jurgoran erano vividi sulla sua candida pelle.  
"Non sono stato in grado di proteggerti."   
"Ero disarmata," disse Klelia sorridendo "E poi non sei onnipotente."  
In realtà Ben era divenuto così potente, grazie anche alla guida di Snoke, che avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa, persino scuotere le stelle, se solo avesse osato. E in fondo lo sapeva anche lui. Questo era ciò che lo spaventava di più.   
Ben si mise a sedere "Qui è dove ci siamo incontrati la prima volta."  
Klelia si guardò intorno, l'ambiente le sembrò familiare, poi vide il lago e i ricordi le balenarono nella mente.   
Improvvisamente si fece seria "Ben, voglio fidarmi di te."  
"Puoi." disse Ben poggiandole una mano sul ginocchio.  
"Allora devi dirmi la verità." Klelia vide nei suoi occhi un buio così audace, che le fece sciogliere il cuore, erano profondi ed adorò il modo in cui la fecero sentire.  
"Con chi stavi parlando l'altro giorno?"  
Ben sospirò "Tutto quello in cui credi è una bugia."   
"Cosa significa?" Klelia aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Ad esempio la morte della tua famiglia."  
Klelia si mosse troppo velocemente perché lui potesse reagire, prima che se ne rendesse conto, era di nuovo disteso sul prato con lei sopra, che gli stringeva una mano intorno al collo "Che ne sai tu della mia famiglia?" ad un tratto Ben tremò così forte che riuscì a malapena a pronunciare le parole "Il mio maestro mi ha detto tutto."  
"Skywalker?" chiese Klelia confusa, avrebbe potuto strangolarlo, mentre lui se ne restava lì inerme sotto di lei.   
"No, Snoke," mormorò Ben "Colui che mi ha aperto gli occhi e mostrato la giusta via da seguire."  
"La giusta via?" Klelia era sconvolta, uno spettro con occhi vuoti che emanavano furia e disperazione in egual misura.   
"Il lato Chiaro non è l'unica opzione, esistono anche persone che per raggiungere i propri obiettivi sfruttano l'Oscurità, la stessa che percepisco in te."  
Klelia aumentò la presa sul collo di Ben.  
"Cosa farai ora? Mi ucciderai come la Resistenza ha ucciso i tuoi genitori?"  
"Che cosa stai dicendo!?" urlò Klelia.  
"La missione era divenuta critica, avrebbero dovuto ritirarsi," cominciò a spiegare "Ma il generale del loro squadrone gli ordinò di continuare, fino a quando non si ritrovarono sotto il tiro dei cannoni del Primo Ordine e-"  
"Smettila," lo interruppe Klelia "Non ho bisogno di sentire il resto." la sua voce suonò quasi febbrile.  
"Hanno preso la vita di qualcuno che ti amava," disse Ben freddo "Prima o poi dovrai fare la tua scelta."  
 La rabbia che Klelia provava nei confronti della Resistenza crebbe drasticamente, da sempre aveva desiderato che la sua famiglia fosse ancora viva. Crollò e cominciò a piangere, nascondendo il volto contro il petto di Ben. Lui la abbracciò, cercando di calmarla.  
Ben si ritrovò a litigare di nuovo con le stelle, le domande dell'universo gli erano sempre sfuggite, ma la risposta che vi trovò gli apparve così cristallina ... anche se in fondo la conosceva e l'aveva ignorata per troppo tempo.   
"Sei tutto ciò di cui ho sempre avuto bisogno." sussurrò sperando che lei fosse riuscita a sentirlo.  



	5. V.

``                                            **_V._**  
  
Ben si era svegliato con un nodo allo stomaco e un terribile senso di colpa. Aveva raggirato Klelia, sfruttato quello che era accaduto ai suoi genitori per portarla dalla sua parte. Snoke gliel'aveva ordinato, l'ennesima dimostrazione di fedeltà nei suoi confronti. Però quando Ben l'aveva guardata dritto negli occhi, mentendole spudoratamente, si era sentito un essere viscido e lei gli aveva creduto. Era stato così semplice, forse a causa del loro legame. Attraverso la Forza si erano esposti e completamente aperti, erano l'uno la debolezza dell'altra.   
Presto Klelia avrebbe dovuto incontrare Snoke, proprio per questo motivo Ben era in uno stato di perenne agitazione. Il ragazzo credeva nella causa del Leader Supremo, si era confidato senza riserve, raccontandogli di Klelia e dell'enorme potere che percepiva in lei. A quel punto Snoke gli aveva chiesto di manipolarla e di portarla al suo cospetto al più presto, per decidere se avesse potuto far parte del Primo Ordine. Ben aveva rispettato i suoi ordini ma ad una condizione: Snoke non avrebbe dovuto ferire Klelia in alcun modo.  
  
Quel mostro aveva spezzato la sua anima, gli aveva portato via la vita; lo aveva distrutto e plasmato a suo piacere. Lo aveva picchiato e ferito, una volta era stato molto vicino ad ucciderlo ma alla fine lo aveva risparmiato perché Ben era di vitale importanza per lui. Snoke a volte lo terrorizzava, ma era riuscito a creare un guerriero con una solida morale, un combattente insensibile. Vi era un'unica cosa che non aveva previsto.  
Klelia.  
Lei era intoccabile, perché era stato Ben a deciderlo. Lei lo rendeva vulnerabile. Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito all'incontro con Snoke, ma l'accordo che aveva stretto con il Leader Supremo lo rassicurava. Se le avesse fatto del male, allora avrebbe subito la sua collera. Klelia però era in grado di proteggersi da sola, e Ben l'ammirava per questo, lui era lì per supportarla, se ne avesse mai avuto bisogno, l'avrebbe aiutata senza sbattere ciglio.   
Ben stava meditando, o almeno ci stava provando. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e cercava di concentrarsi, ma la presenza di Klelia, intenta ad allenarsi a qualche metro di distanza, era pesantemente palpabile. La sentì ridere e si arrese, voleva vedere il suo sorriso. Non riuscì a resistere, così aprì leggermente gli occhi. Quando la vide restò meravigliato, era raggiante. Indossava i soliti stivali da combattimento, un paio di pantaloni marrone chiaro che mettevano in risalto la forma delle gambe atletiche e una canotta di cotone bianco. Ben riuscì ad intravedere la forma dei suoi seni e subito abbassò il capo pieno di vergogna, preso da sentimenti e sensazioni inusuali. Klelia aveva risvegliato qualcosa in lui, e ogni volta che la toccava desiderava sempre di più. Assaporare il suo respiro, sentire le sue labbra muoversi perfettamente contro le sue; la loro era una diversa forma di comunicazione. Molte volte si era ritrovato ad immaginare lei che lo baciava in posti dove le sue labbra venivano rimpiazzate dalla sua mano, sentendosi alla fine sempre insoddisfatto. Non era un tipo paziente, ma per lei avrebbe aspettato tutta la vita.   
Il suo respiro era divenuto instabile, quando alzò lo sguardo e notò che lei lo stava guardando, la situazione di certo non migliorò. Ben la vide esitare per un attimo, Klelia si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e poi gli fece l'occhiolino. Gli occhi di Ben si spalancarono mentre gli tornavano in mente le parole di Klelia: _"Sei una parte di me, quello che senti tu, lo sento anch'io."_  
  
Che avesse percepito la sua eccitazione? Ben divenne nervoso tuttavia le donò un lieve sorriso. Lei lo salutò facendogli un cenno con la mano, per poi riprendere a conversare con qualcuno. Ben li aveva già visti in precedenza, erano i gemelli Kato e Karim, altri due allievi che erano stati schiavizzati su Mygeeto. Prima di essere catturati, lavoravano come ingeneri in una delle basi militari della Resistenza ospitata sulla superficie del pianeta. Inutile dire che erano estremamente intelligenti, legati dal sangue. Indivisibili e con la stessa sete di vendetta.   
Ben li aveva convinti a passare al lato oscuro, raggirandoli nello stesso modo in cui aveva fatto con Klelia. Il piano di Snoke era quello di creare un nuovo Ordine, sfruttando individui potenti nella Forza, attraverso i quali avrebbe distrutto l'ordine dei Jedi, e aveva incaricato Ben di trovare e portare da lui ipotetici alleati. Era riuscito a convincere tutti, con i suoi discorsi subdoli e la sua lingua d'argento: il primo era stato Kane, poi era toccato a Kai, seguito dai gemelli. Ieri invece aveva persuaso Klelia, l'ultimo che aveva intenzione di portare dalla sua parte era Kaspar. Il più difficile.  
  
L'anima di Kaspar era caotica. Non era a conoscenza del suo passato ma percepiva il contrasto in lui, era potente come un uragano e contemporaneamente accogliente come il terreno sotto i suoi piedi. Ben non voleva essere considerato una persona irascibile, ma c'era qualcosa nel modo in cui Kaspar parlava con Klelia che lo faceva bruciare di rabbia. Non era colpa sua, non era stato progettato per essere docile, anche se la maggior parte delle volte la sua non era vera furia ma semplice paura. In particolare la sua gelosia si concentrava su qualcosa o, meglio, qualcuno che non voleva perdere.   
Ben diede un'ultima occhiata a Klelia, in quel momento stava combattendo con Karim, era decisamente in vantaggio. Poi vagò con lo sguardo, fin quando la figura di Kaspar non entrò nel suo campo visivo. Sedeva su un masso, intento a riprendere il fiato e le forze per ricominciare ad allenarsi.   
Era la sua occasione.  
Ben si alzò lentamente, pronto a raggiungere Kaspar, quando d'un tratto udì un grido. Voltò il capo di scatto e vide Klelia a terra che si dimenava, tenendosi il capo fra le mani.   
"Klelia!" Ben corse verso di lei e si inginocchiò al suo fianco "Cosa è successo!?" chiese ai gemelli.  
"Per sbaglio l'ho colpita alla testa," spiegò Karim freneticamente "Non volevo." la sua voce divenne appena un sussurro.  
A quel punto arrivò Kaspar, che si posizionò di fronte a Ben, il quale lo ignorò e prese Klelia fra le braccia.   
"Klelia, riesci a sentirmi?" chiese Kaspar.  
"B-Ben..." Klelia aveva gli occhi socchiusi, aveva percepito la disperazione scorrere attraverso di lui. Erano collegati, corpo e anima.  
"Fa male?"  
Invece di rispondere, Klelia lentamente alzò la mano tremante. Era così vicina che le sue dita stavano quasi per accarezzare la guancia di Ben. Ma non ci riuscì perché perse i sensi.   
Subito dopo Ben si scagliò contro Karim, prendendolo per il colletto della tunica.  
"Cosa cercavi di fare!?" urlò col pugno chiuso in aria, pronto a colpirlo. Ma qualcuno lo prese per il braccio.   
"Calma."  
Ben riconobbe la voce, era quella di Luke.  
"Respira."  
Lentamente mollò la presa, fece un respiro profondo e lo sentì. L'intero universo dentro di sé.  
"Portala in infermeria."   
"Sì, Maestro."  disse Ben, prima di prendere in braccio il corpo incosciente di Klelia.   
Durante il tragitto non poté fare a meno di costatare che era più leggera di quanto pensasse. Ed estremamente delicata, proprio come una piuma. Ben era il suo angelo, lui l'avrebbe protetta con le sue ali, al di sotto delle quali Klelia avrebbe trovato rifugio.  
  
 *******  
  
Dapprima il male fisico aiutò a ricordarle lo spazio che occupava. Riconobbe la stanza, perché vi era già stata, infatti qualche giorno prima il Maestro Skywalker le aveva chiesto di prendere dagli scaffali delle boccette contenenti sostanze particolari. Klelia era distesa su una delle lettighe di metallo, lo sguardo fisso verso il soffitto, persa nel blu delle pareti. Voltò il capo e notò che Ben era seduto alla sua sinistra. Fu pervasa da una fitta di dolore, ormai presente in ogni sua cellula, senza di esso il suo corpo sarebbe divenuto invisibile. Cosa che desiderava in quel momento, per nascondersi dallo sguardo ardente di Ben.  
"Da quanto tempo sei qui?" chiese Klelia mentre lentamente si metteva a sedere. Le gambe penzolanti nel vuoto.  
Ben ignorò la domanda "Dovresti smetterla di svenire."   
"Ormai ci ho fatto l'abitudine." disse lei sorridendo.  
Ma il suo sorriso svanì quando si rese conto che Ben era estremamente serio.  
"Come ti sentì?" domandò lui, incrociando le braccia.  
Klelia sospirò pesantemente "Ben, non è stato niente, solo un colpo alla testa."   
"Solo un colpo alla testa!?" urlò lui.   
"Stai esagerando, Karim non aveva intenzione di farmi del male, non ti fidi di nessuno." Klelia incontrò i suoi occhi.  
"Mi fido di te."  
Ben le raccolse dolcemente il viso fra le mani, facendole mancare il fiato. Il modo in cui la stava guardando... come se fosse una dea o il suo più grande tesoro. La faceva arrossire e sentì un'improvvisa pulsazione fra le cosce.   
"Baciami," si ritrovò a sussurrare "Per favore."  
 

``Chinandosi Ben si fermò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, respirando il suo profumo. Le passò un dito sulla guancia, il suo corpo era immobile, decise di provocarla, così le afferrò i fianchi, tirandola verso di sé, poi chiuse lo spazio fra le loro labbra. Dal contatto scaturì una scossa che attraversò i loro corpi.  Klelia spostò le mani sulla sua nuca e lo tirò più a fondo nel bacio mentre gli circondava la vita con le gambe. Ben le afferrò i capelli, tenendola ancorata a lui, la sua lingua trovò l'apertura delle sue labbra, chiedendo di entrare. Klelia le schiuse leggermente e lui ci si tuffò dentro, gemendo profondamente. Le loro lingue si sfiorarono, con pigrizia, con abilità, Ben le fece capire precisamente cosa era capace di fare altrove. Klelia spezzò il bacio col respiro lacerato, soddisfatta di notare che il petto di Ben si alzava e si abbassava in un ritmo irregolare. Questa cosa tra di loro era ancora così nuova, così... cruda.  
Klelia non riusciva a spiegarselo ma l'esistenza di Ben, la sua intera essenza, era un qualcosa di sconvolgente per lei, come una reazione chimica nel suo sistema. All'inizio le era sembrata una cosa innocente, ma si era trasformata in un qualcosa di feroce che l'aveva riscaldata facendola quasi bruciare.  All'improvviso Klelia lo vide chinarsi e farsi spazio fra le gambe.  
"Che cosa fai?" chiese confusa. In tutta risposta lui le sorrise e lentamente le rimosse i pantaloni, per un attimo le mancò il respiro. Era inconsapevole di quello che stava per succedere, era come se Ben le stesse chiedendo di lanciarsi nel vuoto, nell'ignoto.   
Lo guardò avvicinarsi alla sua intimità, istintivamente cercò di chiudere le gambe, ma Ben le tenne separate poggiando prontamente le mani sulle sue ginocchia. Lui era così intenso, era divenuto essenziale per lei, come l'aria che riempie i polmoni, ormai non poteva respirare altro che lui, ormai era troppo tardi. Klelia si irrigidì ma quando vide la lingua di Ben accarezzarla si lasciò andare completamente. I tratti erano precisi e intensi, lui non si preoccupò di stuzzicarla.  
La consumò.   
Ogni atomo di lei e ogni atomo di lui si erano cercati a lungo, lei era per lui l'unica costante. Ritrovarla era stato il divenire di sé stesso e voleva dimostrarlo in ogni modo possibile. Klelia trovò la sua bocca, inspiegabilmente, calda e umida. Cercò di tirarsi indietro, ma le mani di lui le cinsero il bacino e la spinsero ancora una volta in avanti, così da poterla torturare ancora un po'. Ben fu estremamente delicato, lavorò fra le labbra, poi prese il nocciolo nella bocca e cominciò a succhiare. Gli occhi fissi in quelli di Klelia.  
Guardarla era come guardare l'universo e tutte le sue infinite possibilità.  
Un enigma.  
Klelia si sentì speciale, perché fra tutte aveva scelto lei, anzi si erano scelti assieme. Percepì qualcosa di viscerale e fu allora che raggiunse il culmine, con la schiena inarcata e le dita dei piedi che si piegavano.  
Stremata ed estremamente accaldata, appoggiò la testa contro il petto di Ben, e i suoi occhi si chiusero. Il suo respiro lacerava la quiete della stanza, aveva ancora la mente offuscata, ma riuscì ad accorgersi che Ben stava disegnando piccoli cerchi con il pollice sulla sua schiena. Non appena si sentì meno disossata, poggiò la fronte contro quella di Ben, sentendo le terminazioni nervose fremere. Lei aprì un occhio, per osservarlo. Ben si asciugò la bocca con l'avambraccio e le piantò un bacio casto sulla guancia.  
  
Le sembrò soddisfatto anche se percepiva in lui una forte sensazione di inquietudine. Stava per accadere qualcosa. 

  



	6. VI.

_**VI.**_  
  
"Non rallentate, siamo quasi arrivati!"  
La tediosa voce del Maestro Skywalker ruppe il silenzio che si era venuto a creare da quando erano penetrati nel crinale Tythos, adiacente ad una lussureggiante montagna. Il sentiero che stavano percorrendo era cosparso di ossa e ceneri vegetali, rami spessi di un verde scuro si inarcavano da ogni lato, in competizione per la luce. Il territorio della zona dove si trovavano era stato reso inospitale dai predoni Flesh, ma era sfortunatamente l'unica via da percorrere per raggiungere la loro meta. Si erano mossi all'alba, subito dopo un discorso informativo intrapreso dal Maestro, il quale aveva rivelato che avrebbero visitato il villaggio Kalikori; un insediamento Twi'lek, una specie umanoide originaria del pianeta Ryloth, fondato poco dopo la colonizzazione del pianeta da parte dei Jedi, i quali avevano giurato di proteggerli. Il Maestro Skywalker aveva espresso l'urgente bisogno di incontrare la matriarca per una questione importante; nel mentre loro avrebbero potuto visitare il grande mercato del villaggio.  
  
Avevano camminato tutta la mattinata ed ora Klelia avvertiva uno sgradevole dolore alle caviglie, eppure non si era lasciata sfuggire un singolo lamento. Il suo era un finto silenzio, non provocava onde sonore, ma nella sua mente i pensieri erano assordanti come un tuono. Tuttavia lasciò dissolvere le sue distrazioni come la spaccatura di nuvole nel cielo azzurro, che in quel momento stava scomparendo dalla sua vista a causa della rigogliosa vegetazione intrisa di rugiada, che ondeggiava nella leggera brezza del vento; si erano inoltrati in una foresta. Voltò il capo alla sua destra e vide Ben di fianco a lei. Le mancò il respiro e d'un tratto fu inebriata dall'idea di toccare la sua mano. Lui notò che lo stava guardando e le sorrise leggermente, poi eliminò la distanza fra di loro e intrecciò lentamente le dita di Klelia con le sue, come se avesse paura di romperla. Era divenuta nervosa quindi aveva i palmi delle mani sudati, il sorriso di Ben era stato in grado di sciogliere le solide calotte glaciali che si erano posate nell'abisso dell'anima di lei.   
Klelia si sentì ardere come quella notte che avevano passato sotto la luce radiosa dei diamanti che chiamiamo stelle.  
Un soffitto di costellazioni sopra di loro, e un tappeto d'erba al di sotto, circondati dall'oscurità, mentre le loro anime annegavano in vividi colori. Null'altro importava davvero, non il loro passato, non le cicatrici che coprivano i loro corpi e neanche i mostri nelle loro teste.  
Klelia si era sentita viva, come non lo era mai stata prima, Ben le aveva dato un nuovo scopo, un nuovo obiettivo.  
Per questo lo avrebbe sempre apprezzato e non aveva intenzione di rinunciare a qualcosa di così prezioso.  
  
Le loro mani erano ancora incastonate l’una nell’altra quando il paesaggio cominciò a mutare. Gli alberi della foresta si erano fatti man mano sempre più sottili, il terreno fangoso era ricoperto da rami caduti in seguito a delle tempeste. A Klelia sembrarono intrecciarsi, le ricordavano le onde del mare. Inclinò la testa verso l'alto, sentendo i capelli cadere all'indietro lungo la schiena. Un sorriso si dipinse sul suo viso rivolto alla luce screziata e prima di rendersene conto, si ritrovò a camminare su delle pietre solide.   
"Siamo arrivati." le sussurrò Ben all'orecchio.  
Il villaggio era stato costruito al centro di una grande radura, circondata da alte e maestose montagne. Le sembrò più civilizzato di quanto si aspettasse; al centro vi era un’ampia struttura in metallo a pianta circolare , dove probabilmente venivano fatti i discorsi, dal quale si diramavano diversi sentieri che portavano alle varie strutture utilizzate dagli abitanti per la vita quotidiana.   
"Non ho mai visto così tanto verde." confessò Klelia.  
Ben non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quanto avesse sofferto, e si accorse di essere pronto a scavare visceralmente nella sua anima, a scandagliarne ogni pensiero pur di scoprirlo. In quel momento era in allerta, il fatto che Luke avesse deciso di trasformare un incontro d'urgenza in un'escursione gli era sembrato abbastanza sospetto.   
  
Raggiunta la struttura, osservarono la matriarca arrivare di gran carriera, pronta ad incontrare i suoi visitatori.  
"Skywalker, non ti aspettavo così presto."  disse la donna camminandogli incontro con le braccia aperte.   
Klelia aveva già incontrato dei Twi'lek in passato, durante il suo periodo di schiavitù su Mygeeto, ma il traffico di questa specie era incentrato unicamente sugli esemplari femminili. La loro grazia naturale e bellezza esotica era nota in tutta la galassia, e le aveva rese un bersaglio popolare tra i mercanti di schiavi, che le usavano come ballerine, arrivando in alcuni casi anche a farle prostituire.  
Tutte le volte che le aveva viste camminare, indossando quei delicati veli di seta che si attaccavano ai loro corpi, aveva provato un forte sentimento di invidia. Se solo avesse saputo che stavano andando incontro alla più vile e volgare forma di umiliazione, magari non si sarebbe sentita inferiore di fronte alla loro pelle sgargiante, il cui pigmento poteva variare ed assumere tutte le sfumature a causa di una mutazione del codice genetico, o di fronte alle loro lekku, tentacoli lunghi sporgenti dal cranio, la caratteristica più suggestiva.   
  
Lei invece si considerava banale, e dubitava di tutte le attenzioni che Ben le recava.  
Ma la Forza li aveva considerati degni di un qualcosa che andava oltre la semplice percezione.   
Il loro legame era indistruttibile.  
Non sarebbero riusciti a troncarlo anche se l'avessero voluto. In principio era stato un legame disincarnato, ma era come se Ben volesse entrare in contatto con lei in tutti i modi possibili. Anche Klelia avrebbe voluto, ma non si sentiva degna.  
Eppure, tutte le volte che incontrava il suo sguardo, le sue considerazioni crollavano, assieme a tutti i limiti che si era imposta.  
Lo aveva guardato negli occhi con la speranza di trovare le stelle della galassia, aveva memorizzato le costellazioni di lentiggini sul suo viso, eppure non aveva intravisto altro che buchi neri. Aveva meditato a lungo, considerando l'atto non come evasione, ma come un incontro sereno con la realtà. Aveva finalmente compreso, attraverso il processo di alleggerimento della meditazione, che la Forza le aveva affidato un compito; quello di prendersi cura di Ben, e Klelia lo avrebbe fatto con zelo.  
"Kolovish, non sarei qui se la questione non fosse urgente." disse Luke salutando la donna con un breve abbraccio. Aveva la carnagione azzurra, i tratti del viso erano marcati da leggere rughe che assieme alla lunghezza delle lekku lasciavano intendere che fosse ormai adulta. Era stata la fondatrice dei Pellegrini, e viveva da ormai due decenni nel villaggio, assieme ai suoi discepoli, ai quali tramandava i suoi insegnamenti.  
"Ne sono consapevole, vecchio amico, abbiamo recuperato il cadavere dello Jurgoran."  
Ben si irrigidì di colpo.  
Dolcemente si sollevò un profondo ronzio, tutti gli allievi si erano messi a bisbigliare, suoni che andavano oltre le semplici vocali e consonanti respirate.   
Klelia strinse forte la sua mano, il sangue si era gelato nelle vene di entrambi.   
"Tranquillo, loro non possono saperlo." sussurrò Klelia.  
Ed ecco la morbidezza del corpo, il calore della pelle, il vibrante battito del cuore agitato.  
Interlacciamento.  
L'agitazione gorgogliante che ondeggiava inarrestabilmente in tutto il corpo; uno scoppio indomabile.   
"La mia gente, i Twi'lek, hanno un'antica e ricca storia di non violenza. Noi preferiamo l'intelletto e l'abilità che alla totale brutalità." annunciò la matriarca.  
Klelia incrociò il suo sguardo, i suoi occhi le ricordavano due ametiste e le trasmisero un preoccupante senso di disperazione.  
"Kolovish, dovremmo parlarne in un luogo privato." disse Luke alla donna, quest'ultima annuì leggermente, poi si rivolse agli allievi.  
"Nel mentre, voi visiterete il mercato del villaggio, ci rincontreremo in questo punto al vespro."  
"Sì, Maestro!" gridarono tutti all'unisono.  
"Skywalker, seguimi." Kolovish intimò Luke e i due si allontanarono assieme.  
   
Klelia si mosse e si posizionò di fronte a Ben, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle. Notò che aveva gli occhi chiusi, così lo scosse freneticamente cercando di risvegliarlo.  
"Ben, dobbiamo andare."  
Vide che non reagiva e decise di sondare la sua mente; gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia ed espanse il suo campo sensoriale, ritrovandosi nel misterioso mare di demoni che viveva in lui. Colse la sua essenza muoversi ad ondate, come l'oceano durante l'alta marea, che respinge tutto ciò che tenta di toccarla.   
Percepì le sue convinzioni, forti come una tempesta, sorgere nelle acque torbide delle sue intenzioni ma sfocate nel momento della rivelazione. Ben era enigmatico ma trasparente.  
Un paradosso.  
Spaventato dalla propria incomprensibilità, temeva ciò che sarebbe potuto divenire.   
Klelia non riusciva a trattenerlo, le stava scivolando fra le dita, più si tuffava per scoprire le sue parti più buie, più lui la respingeva.  
Non voleva farle vedere quello di cui era capace.  
Ma Klelia non si aspettava niente, già era a conoscenza del fatto che per quanto Ben fosse bello quando brillava al sole, la luce non avrebbe mai raggiunto il suo centro. Lei non voleva affogare cercando inutilmente di illuminare, così si ritrasse.   
Ben riaprì gli occhi boccheggiando, delicatamente toccò la mano di Klelia ancora ferma sulla sua guancia.  
"Che cosa è successo?"  
Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo truce, aveva il fiato corto e gocce di sudore le imperlavano la fronte.   
"Ti eri perso."  
Klelia non pensava che sondare la mente di qualcuno potesse essere così sfiancante, si era esercitata con il Maestro Skywalker.  
Forse Ben era davvero troppo potente... persino per lei.  
  
                                                  ** ☾❄  **   
  
``I negozianti urlavano le offerte al vertice delle loro voci per attirare clienti e i clienti cercavano disperatamente di contrattare per ottenere i migliori prezzi possibili.   
Questo era il mercato di Kalikori.   
Ben alzò una mano per proteggersi dai raggi del sole che splendevano senza pietà, la sua faccia era divenuta rossa a causa del caldo soffocante. L'odore salmastro del sudore si mescolava al profumo di spezie in polvere che giacevano in pile di color ruggine e giallo polveroso e dai fiori che provenivano dalle varie bancarelle. Profumi ricchi e sconosciuti, così pregiati  da poterli gustare in bocca.  
 Ben non era mai stato in un mercato, abituato a pregustare pasti pregiati, preparati dalla servitù del castello di Alderaan, quindi tutto era una novità per lui. Con la concatenazione degli eventi aveva quasi dimenticato di essere un ipotetico principe, ma non aveva di certo perso la postura e quella regalità che gli era stata trasmessa in giovane età, e Klelia lo aveva notato.  
Ben era riconoscibile fra la folla, forse per il candore della sua pelle o per il suo portamento. Appariva sempre composto e profumato, mai in disordine. Era come un Dio, così avvenente da sembrare surreale.   
  
Klelia deambulava al suo fianco, non abituata a temperature del genere. Se non fosse stato per l'ombra che lui le faceva con la sua stazza, si sarebbe ritrovata grondante di sudore. Entrambi si erano intrufolati poco prima tra la folla, come creature spettrali che quasi si confondevano nel denso flusso di persone. Ma dentro di loro vi era un intero universo, ed erano in grado di piegarlo alla loro volontà, era il loro strumento e Klelia era riuscita ad usarlo.  
Ben era nervoso, l'ansia gli premeva sul petto; aveva ucciso lo Jurgoran, era stato impulsivo, preso dall'istinto di proteggere Klelia. Quando invece avrebbe dovuto ascoltare le parole del leader Supremo _"A volte, la resa può essere selvaggia come qualsiasi attacco."_  
E ora si guardava intorno mentre camminavano, con la paura che potesse comparirgli di fronte da un momento all'altro, per punirlo per la sua inettitudine. Se avessero scoperto che era stato lui ad uccidere quella cosa, l'intero piano di Snoke sarebbe sfumato.  
"Ben, ti sento agitato..." disse Klelia mentre gli accarezzava il braccio.   
Ben le prese la mano e le lasciò un bacio delicato sul dorso "Non preoccuparti, Klelia, niente di inusuale."  
Provava tanta angoscia, la stessa che aveva provato quando era stato portato all'Accademia, come una vittima sacrificale col peso sulle spalle di un'eredità troppo complicata per essere compresa. Lui era stato rifiutato e scacciato come un semplice insetto, pronto ad essere schiacciato perché al fondo di una catena che prima o poi lo avrebbe divorato vivo.   
L'effetto della sofferenza lo aveva cambiato, anche se la sua trasformazione era stata la semplice intensificazione di elementi già presenti, che amplificati gli avevano dato una prospettiva completamente nuova sulla vita.  
Attraverso il dolore aveva compreso il senso del suo destino e acquisito  una sorta di strano entusiasmo per la sua missione. Sulle alture della più terrificante disperazione, aveva provato gioia nel trasformare ogni momento in un crocevia, e la strada che aveva scelto di percorrere era decisamente tumultuosa.  
   
Di colpo si sentì attratto da qualcosa e smise di camminare. Vagò con lo sguardo e notò che un venditore gli stava sorridendo in modo ambiguo. I suoi piedi si mossero istintivamente verso la bancarella, sulla quale erano esposti vari tipi di scudi e pezzi d'armatura.   
"Sei interessato ad un elmo?" chiese l'uomo.  
"Non ne hai bisogno." gli disse Klelia.  
Lo aveva seguito con una certa diffidenza e scetticismo, dopo essere stata testimone del ghigno del venditore, aveva notato che gli mancava qualche dente.  
"Un elmo potrebbe aiutarmi nei combattimenti," spiegò Ben "Di che elmi parliamo?"  
L'uomo si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò alla sua merce; era molto basso ma estremamente magro.  
"Di quelli al miglior prezzo sul mercato, ovviamente." disse facendo l'occhiolino.  
D'un tratto Ben udì un suono simile ad uno sbuffo, anzi un respiro.  
"L'hai sentito?" chiese a Klelia, lei gli rivolse uno sguardo stranito.  
Ben voltò il capo a destra ed un elmo in particolare catturò la sua attenzione.  
Il venditore ridacchiò leggermente "Prevedibile... quello è in fibre di carbonio e lega d'argento."  
Ben si avvicinò, prese l'oggetto fra le mani e cominciò a studiarlo; era un elmo da combattimento progettato per nascondere il viso, con un inserto argentato che si irradiava dalla visiera come simbolo di potere. Aveva un vocoder incorporato in grado di modulare la voce, mentre un meccanismo a cerniera sigillava la parte frontale al casco tramite micro-leve azionate da servo-motori.  
Il tempo passava e più lo guardava, più gli dava l'idea di una maschera.  
"Non ho abbastanza crediti per permettermelo."   
"Oh, tu puoi averlo senza pagare... Ben Solo."  
"Come fai a sapere il suo nome?" scattò Klelia.  
Il venditore la ignorò "Hai fatto la scelta giusta, non te ne pentirai."  
Ben gli si avvicinò pericolosamente "Come fai a sapere il mio nome?" la sua voce risultò profonda ed intimidatoria.  
"C'è malvagità nelle tue ossa, oscurità nel tuo sangue... segreti nelle tue vene."  
"Quali segreti?"  
"Questo, non mi è dato saperlo."  
Ben restò a guardarlo interdetto, poi sentì Klelia tirarlo per il braccio. "Ben, andiamo via."   
Lui annuì leggermente e si lasciò trascinare via, con ancora l'elmo fra le mani, ritrovandosi a far parte ancora una volta del flusso della folla.   
                                            **  
                                                                                  ****☾❄**  
  
`` L'elmo lo aveva chiamato.  
Ben si era sentito attratto dalla sua energia.   
Klelia constatò che era estremamente silenzioso, più del solito. Per la prima volta gli era sembrato fragile, proprio per quello voleva aggrapparsi a lui e non lasciarlo andare. Ma non poteva, non mentre la sua mente ondeggiava nel tumulto. Klelia aveva percepito delle vibrazioni negative provenire dall'elmo ed aveva avvertito un cambiamento in Ben, il suo aspetto ad esempio risultava più imponente.   
Le balenarono nella mente le notti insonni che aveva passato a chiedersi lui chi fosse, ossessionata dai ricordi, quando l'insonnia era divenuta la sua peggior nemica, quando suo fratello era ancora vivo.  
Kyle.  
Ed ecco che si ritrovava a pensare a lui per la prima volta dopo mesi. Il nome le sembrò strano nella mente, come un lontano ricordo o il retrogusto di qualcosa che conosceva.  Ogni notte aveva vegliato su di lei, sforzandosi di liberarle il cuore dal peso di una disgrazia troppo precoce. Lei e Ben erano molto simili, per molti versi si erano ritrovati.  
Il caos vacillava nella testa di Ben e Klelia si ripromise di avere la stessa pazienza che lui aveva avuto con lei.  
Ma quando vide un vicolo stretto non seppe resistere; prese Ben per il braccio e lo tirò via dal chiasso della strada.  
Erano nascosti dietro un muro.  
"Klelia, cosa st-" lei lo interruppe con un bacio.  
Indifeso.  
Lungo e liquefatto all'inizio.   
Le onde si evolsero in fiamme. Un parossismo di stelle esplose in un milione di scintille. Tutta questa energia che si agitava e correva e urtava dentro e contro i confini del ventre in una frenesia esasperante.   
Ben lasciò cadere l'elmo a terra.  
Un tonfo sordo si propagò nello spazio.  
Le mani afferrarono le facce ed i lembi di tessuto.  
Poi i baci senza fiato divennero duri, ruvidi e sempre più veloci. Fino a quando i polmoni urlarono per l'ossigeno e l'estasi eterea dell'anima iniziava a lottare con il dolore delle labbra corporee; la riaffermazione di essere due esseri tangibili separati.  
Tutto ciò che rimase fu l'allentamento della tensione... il rilascio.  
Le loro narici si riempirono del profumo della segreta appartenenza.  
Credevano di essere nascosti agli occhi altrui, erano ignari di essere osservati da Kaspar, che in quel momento stava avendo la chiara visione della verità, senza le sfocature, la crudeltà e le evasioni della parola.


	7. VII.

                                        ** _VII._**  
  
Attraverso ogni crollo e creazione un impulso di loro due era riecheggiato da qualche parte fra la neve e la polvere di stelle.  
Kaspar lo aveva percepito e nel momento in cui aveva incrociato lo sguardo di Klelia aveva cercato, futilmente, di soffocare il sentimento di delusione.  
"Incredibile."   
"Kaspar, ti prego ascoltami." la voce di Klelia lo toccò, la sentì radicarsi nel suo corpo.  
Stava tremando.  
"Allora è questo che mi nascondevi?"   
"Non avresti dovuto scoprirlo così..."   
Si sentiva tradito, percepiva il peggior dolore che avesse mai dovuto sopportare.  
Le aveva sempre rivelato ogni profondo ed oscuro segreto ma solo ora si rendeva conto che forse non si fidava lui.  
Non abbastanza.   
Tutto quello che avevano condiviso ora gli appariva solo come un freddo e lontano ricordo.  
Aveva appena scoperto una cosa alla quale non avrebbe dovuto assistere, qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Le sue gambe si mossero istintivamente, era preparato a scappare via. Ma Ben sollevò prontamente il braccio ed utilizzò la Forza; Kaspar sentì la propria volontà di movimento distaccarsi dalle ossa e fu sbattuto contro un muro.    
"Ti ha infettato la mente!" urlò Kaspar.  
Le sue parole penetrarono nel flusso sanguigno di Klelia come un veleno, mentre i suoi occhi la trapassavano come pugnali affilati.   
Klelia gli si avvicinò lentamente.  
"No, me l'ha aperta." disse posandogli una mano sulla guancia.  
"Non mi toccare," contestò Kaspar voltando il capo dall'altra parte "Ti sei aperta al lato oscuro per un paio di begli occhi."  
"Un regalo di famiglia." ironizzò Ben.  
"Ben, ti prego, me la vedo io."   
"Non ti sembra tutto troppo affrettato?" le chiese Kaspar guardando Ben "Dovresti tenere a freno il tuo affetto, lo hai dato via troppo facilmente..."  
Klelia si posizionò di fianco a Ben "Ho fatto le mie scelte e non ho bisogno del tuo perdono."   
"Lui non è come te, non è generoso o ingenuo... lui è spento."   
"Non sai cosa stai dicendo," Ben cominciò ad avanzare verso di lui "Ti stai comportando come una vulvetta lamentosa."  
Tutto successe troppo velocemente.  
Klelia vide il pugno di Kaspar entrare in collisione con la mascella di Ben, il suono che ne scaturì la fece rabbrividire. Ben fu spinto a terra da Kaspar, entrambi rotolarono nel terreno arido; Ben era decisamente più forte e massiccio, quindi non gli ci volle molto per prendere il controllo della situazione.  
Infatti afferrò Kaspar per le braccia e lo inchiodò al suolo, mentre si dimenava cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa.  
"Ben, lascialo!" urlò Klelia.  
"No! Non lo lascio finché non si calma!"   
"Lasciami," disse Kaspar fermamente e mandò giù un groppo di saliva "Per favore."    
"Tu sei esattamente come me, hai un'oscurità dentro di te che non mostri a nessuno." disse Ben mentre si rialzava, permettendo a Kaspar di muoversi.  
 Kaspar scosse il capo "Questo non è vero."  
"Kaspar, amico mio," la voce di Klelia era labile "Ci hanno sempre detto di stare vicino alla luce... la loro luce, le loro ragioni, i loro pregiudizi, mentre dipingevano il mondo pieno d'ombre... perché erano all'oscuro."  
"All'oscuro di cosa?" chiese Kaspar.  
"Nell'Oscurità ci sono illimitate possibilità, la scoperta... la libertà. Ci hanno sempre nascosto tutto ma devi capire che questa è la verità più assoluta."   
Klelia aveva ragione, più volte Kaspar aveva provato qualcosa di inspiegabile, ma la ferita era ancora troppo fresca e in quel momento si chiese se mai sarebbe riuscito a superare quel dolore. Avrebbe potuto desensibilizzarlo e via via sarebbe divenuto parte di lui, alla fine non lo avrebbe più sentito... ma era troppo presto.  
"Kaspar, sei una delle persone a me più care, ed ho bisogno di te."  
  
Kaspar sospirò profondamente; quello che gli stava chiedendo richiedeva una quantità di fiducia che in quel momento non si sentiva di riporre nei suoi confronti... sarebbe dovuto andare contro a tutto quello in cui credeva. Da bambino la madre gli raccontava sempre delle storie, nelle quali i protagonisti erano i Jedi, portatori di luce e protezione. I suoi genitori facevano parte della Resistenza, era cresciuto credendo nella loro causa, per la quale avevano sempre combattuto. Durante gli anni di schiavitù, era riuscito ad andare avanti solo grazie ai ricordi che aveva di quei dolci momenti, vissuti assieme alla famiglia. Erano l'unica cosa alla quale poteva aggrapparsi per mantenere integra la sua sanità mentale; aveva represso la sua parte oscura perché ostacolava il compimento della sua vendetta.  
Klelia era speciale per lui, erano simili, accomunati dalla stessa pena, ma si rifiutava di rinunciare alla sua vendetta, quindi per questa volta non l'avrebbe seguita e con lo sguardo glielo fece capire.   
"Mi dispiace, non rivelerò niente a nessuno, ma io non..."  
Non avrebbe combattuto assieme a lei. Non questa volta.  
Eppure Klelia gli sorrise, con le lacrime che le rigavano il volto; per un attimo Kaspar dimenticò tutto.  
"Ti aspetterò."  
In lei, Kaspar vide il più lieve dei barlumi.  
  
                                                                                                                           _ **☾  ❄**_  
  
Ben stava percorrendo uno stretto sentiero, gli alberi gli sembravano grossi pezzi di carbone in contrasto con il cielo bluastro.  
Poggiò il palmo della mano contro la ruvida corteccia di un albero ed inspirò profondamente; l'inebriante profumo della natura penetrò nei suoi polmoni. Sentì l'odore ammuffito delle foglie dopo la pioggia, del terreno umido, dei vegetali in diverse fasi di fioritura e crescita.  
La foresta brulicava di vita.   
Negli abissi della vegetazione regnava l'oscurità assoluta.  
Tuttavia comprese che il crepuscolo era passato da un pezzo; l'aria si era fatta più fresca ed era ormai troppo tardi per tornare indietro.  
  
Erano passati mesi da quando Kaspar aveva scoperto di lui e Klelia; il suo rifiuto gli aveva provocato un bel po' di problemi. Aveva dovuto spiegare a Snoke la situazione, subire l'ennesima punizione e promettergli che sarebbe riuscito a portarlo dalla sua parte... aveva solo bisogno di più tempo. Tuttavia Kaspar aveva mantenuto la parola; non aveva rivelato niente a nessuno. Tutte le volte in cui lui e Klelia si imbattevano in Kaspar, i due si scambiavano uno sguardo freddo. Poi quando si allontanavano lei cominciava a farneticare con le lacrime agli occhi, in preda da un attacco di panico. Ben restava lì ad abbracciarla, a consolarla con parole dolci e al contempo infime, riportandola da lui. Era pieno di rimorsi, consapevole dei pericoli ai quali l'aveva esposta.  
  
Ben raggiunse una radura, quella dove era avvenuta la morte dello Jurgoran.  
Notò che erano tutti seduti in cerchio, probabilmente in attesa del suo arrivo.  
"Scusate il ritardo." annunciò mentre prendeva posto a fianco a Kai.  
Il corpo di Ben era avvolto in un mantello nero, che rendeva la sua figura imponente e minacciosa.  
L'ambiente era così buio che anche la sua ombra parve perdersi nelle tenebre.   
Posò lo sguardo su Klelia, che gli sorrise leggermente.   
"Vi ho riuniti qui perché è giunto il momento di incontrare il leader Supremo..." spiegò.  
“Ci sono alcune cose che dobbiamo sapere?" chiese Kane.  
"Niente di rilevante per il momento."  
Li aveva persuasi riempiendoli di bugie, chiedendo loro di fidarsi di lui. Aveva rimodellato la verità, distorcendo quello che era successo nelle loro vite. Plasmando le loro tragedie in uno stimolo per seguirlo verso l'Oscurità; lui era stato il punto d'avvio del loro cambiamento. Il resto l'avevano fatto da soli, usufruendo del vuoto che avevano dentro di loro, costituito da rabbia e rancore, che poteva essere riempito solo con il dolore delle persone che l'avevano feriti. Dopo essere stati liberati da una vita d'oppressioni, si erano persi nell'infinita gamma di possibilità; non appartenevano a niente, ma avevano scelto di donare la loro anima, come giovani animali perduti in cerca di un nuovo padrone. Ben aveva imparato a mentire da quando si era reso conto che le menzogne erano simbolo di protezione. L'esperienza levigava i bordi del suo sorriso, lo aiutava a mantenere gli occhi dritti e le mani ferme. L'inganno nascosto in un ghigno, la falsità grondava dai suoi denti, perché al di sotto della finzione poteva salvaguardare la verità.   
Vi era un'alta concentrazione di ferocia in lui; dormiente- nel suo sangue. La forza dei suoi antenati. Il martello che aveva scolpito l'acciaio indurito del suo spirito in un'arma di sopravvivenza.   
Era nato arma. E Snoke aveva saputo sfruttarlo, perché la debolezza se ben manipolata, può divenire uno strumento affilato.  
Ben aveva riposto la sua fiducia in Snoke, ma quest'ultimo non gli aveva rivelato nulla. Come un errante viaggiava nell'ignoto, l'unica certezza che possedeva era che in futuro avrebbero agito, ma non sapeva né quando né in che modo. Snoke gli aveva detto che il suo destino era già segnato, che si sarebbe svolto davanti a lui; doveva semplicemente tenersi pronto ad agire in ogni momento.  
  
"Come dovremo comportarci?" chiese Kato.  
"Inginocchiatevi ed evitate di guardarlo a lungo, contenete le vostre emozioni, siate rigidi."   
"Perché non dobbiamo guardarlo?” domandò Klelia.  
“Lo scoprirete. Ora, non abbiate paura, serrate gli occhi e lasciatevi circondare dal potere del lato Oscuro." Ben chiuse lentamente le palpebre, seguito dall'intero gruppo.  
All'improvviso l'aria sembrò assottigliarsi e qualcosa di pesante cadde sul petto di ognuno di loro.  
Non poterono evitare di chiedersi se stessero facendo la cosa giusta.   
Una voce roca squarciò l'ambiente.  
"Mio apprendista, finalmente ci rincontriamo."  
"Leader supremo, ho portato i seguaci al tuo cospetto."  
"Figlio dell'Oscurità, dove percepivo conflitto, ora sento risoluzione... hai portato a termine il tuo compito egregiamente."  
"Per te, Leader Supremo." disse Ben inginocchiandosi.  
La prima cosa che Ben vide quando voltò il capo furono le facce terrorizzate dei suoi compagni. Vagavano con lo sguardo sulla figura dell'umanoide, istintivamente Klelia si era portata una mano alla bocca per soffocare un grido.   
"Cosa c'è? Il mio aspetto vi turba?" chiese Snoke.  
"Leader Supremo, sono soltanto colpiti dalla vostra magnificenza."  
Snoke ridacchiò "Le loro menti sono acute, la loro rabbia è conservata nella loro memoria. Avvicinatevi," ordinò "Voglio percepirvi."  
Fecero qualche passo in avanti, d'un tratto avvertirono Snoke iniziare a sondare la loro mente. Fu invasivo e violento.  
“Avete paura ma questo non vi rende deboli."  
Viaggiò nella loro mente; i ricordi vivevano dentro di loro, manifestandosi in un dolore lancinante nel petto che rifiutava d'andarsene.  
La nostalgia consumava ogni loro momento di veglia, rimembrando loro il passato, infestato da avvenimenti che li avrebbero perseguitati ovunque avrebbero scelto di andare.  
"B-basta, vi prego..." la voce di Kai risultò quasi febbrile.  
Snoke percepì tutto il suo rancore, che ormai conservava da un tempo indeterminato.  
Camminando rubò un pezzetto dell'identità e della vita di ognuno di loro.  
Quando si ritrovò di fronte a Klelia, giunse al giorno in cui avevano ferito i suoi cari, all'istante in cui la Resistenza aveva fatto di lei un nemico. Aveva pianto così tanto da rimanere senza lacrime ed avrebbe provato il più veritiero dei piaceri nel vederli fallire e cadere in disgrazia.  Le mostrò la sua prima vittima; la guardia che aveva ucciso nelle miniere. Da piccola non era mai stata una persona violenta, ma dopo aver accumulato così tanto odio nel corso degli anni, non aveva esitato alla prima occasione.  
"Smettila!" urlò Klelia, portandosi le mani alla testa.  
"Leader Supremo, penso che basti, ha trovato quello che cercava." la voce di Ben la raggiunse come un'eco lontano.  
"Tranquillo, mio apprendista, ricordo il nostro accordo... la verità le sarà rivelata al momento giusto." quando terminò la frase lasciò andare tutti, i quali crollarono a terra.  
"Non hai alcun diritto di invadere i nostri ricordi." contestò Karim, aveva il respiro pesante.  
"Karim, porta rispetto." lo avvertì Ben.  
"Giovane seguace, se vuoi ottenere la vendetta che tanto brami, dovrai aprirti a me completamente, essermi fedele..." disse Snoke "Inoltre, non possiamo permetterci di essere scoperti, dobbiamo agire fra le ombre."  
Snoke indietreggiò di qualche passo "Capisco che in questi mesi la vostra percezione di tutto e di tutti sia cambiata, è normale che siate disorientati. Col tempo tutto vi sarà più chiaro... dovete avere pazienza." sussurrò prima di svanire, così come era arrivato.  
  
                                              **_☾  ❄_**    
  
Attraverso gli enormi finestroni della biblioteca, Klelia aveva una visuale cristallina del cielo stellato.  
Una vastità in grado di portare intimità.  
Uno spazio eterno.  
A volte lo sentiva vibrare, le sussurrava cose in un modo che le orecchie non riuscivano ad udire. Lei era versatile proprio come il cielo notturno; vi erano giorni in cui gli astri del suo cosmo interiore si allineavano, dicendole di espandere il suo universo. Vi erano giorni in cui quelle stesse stelle collassavano e si rendeva conto di essere fatta di pura oscurità. Poi vi erano giorni in cui sorgevano come soli infiniti, illuminando il suo essere.   
D'un tratto avvertì la presenza di Ben; si voltò appena, giusto per vederlo uscire dalla penombra come un fantasma.  
"Non riesci a dormire?" le chiese sedendosi di fronte a lei.  
"Troppi pensieri..."   
"Capisco."  
Lo vide allungarsi sul tavolo per appoggiare la mano sulla sua, stringendola gentilmente.    
"Di cosa parlava Snoke?"  
Ben cominciò a sfregare il pollice avanti e indietro sulle nocche, il minimo movimento le fece provare la familiare e primitiva sensazione di calore nello stomaco. Ricordò improvvisamente quella notte in cui le sue mani, particolarmente calde, avevano sciolto il suo cuore congelato.  
"Andrà tutto bene, devi solo fidarti di me..."  
"Io mi fido di te."  
Il loro era stato un incontro cataclismico e consequenziale. Le loro anime si erano unite, compresse insieme dalla Forza e dal destino cosmico. Non avrebbe dovuto farsi coinvolgere, ma era successo senza che se ne rendesse conto... ed improvvisamente aveva qualcosa da perdere.  
"Sei tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno, quello che c'è in te... è tutto ciò che ho sempre cercato." disse Ben alzandosi per avvicinarsi a lei.  
Giunse alla conclusione che guardarla negli occhi era come guardare nell'universo con le sue infinite possibilità.  
Quando fu abbastanza vicino la prese per la vita; non aveva intenzione di lasciarla andare.  
Come un cacciatore che finalmente cattura la sua preda, dopo averla inseguita da tutta la vita.   
Le lasciò una scia di baci lungo la linea della gola, rubandole un gemito, poi la sollevò da terra afferrandola per le cosce, che lei gli allacciò intorno alla vita. Ben cominciò a camminare; raggiunta la libreria più vicina, iniziarono a spogliarsi.  
Nel mentre Klelia lo fermò, poggiandogli la mano contro il petto.  
"Ben, aspetta... non so cosa devo fare."  abbassò il capo, piena di vergogna.  
Era lì, di fronte a lui con il seno esposto e non aveva la più pallida idea di come agire.  
"Tranquilla," disse accarezzandole la guancia "Anch'io non ho mai fatto una cosa del genere."  
  
Ben non era mai stato in una relazione, non aveva mai avuto un legame con qualcuno, figurarsi qualcosa come quello che aveva con Klelia. Era come se i loro corpi condividessero una sola anima. Lui non aveva nessuna esperienza con il genere femminile; durante l'infanzia, vissuta al palazzo di Alderaan, aveva cercato più volte di giocare con qualche bambina, ma appena una di loro provava ad abbracciarlo, il rapporto d'amicizia finiva lì. Non era mai stato un amante del contatto fisico, l'unica eccezione era sua madre.  
Leila aveva sempre avuto l'abitudine di donargli troppo affetto, più di quanto lui potesse gestirne. Han invece era assente, quindi non avevano mai avuto l'opportunità di intraprendere quel tipo di conversazione. Una volta era stata Leila a cercare di parlarne, ma Ben l'aveva fermata sul nascere del discorso. Tutto quello che conosceva della vita sessuale lo aveva imparato leggendo volumi che trattavano l’argomento, custoditi nella biblioteca del palazzo. Le sue sessioni di lettura duravano ore, concentrate nel bel mezzo della notte.  
Era decisamente incuriosito dal mondo femminile ma era troppo preso dai vari drammi per relazionarsi con qualcuno.  
  
Klelia invece era cresciuta con l'esempio dei suoi genitori, legati da un amore profondo. Entrambi erano quasi sempre in missione, però quando ritornavano davano dimostrazione di quello che lei avrebbe sempre voluto; qualcuno presente, da amare nonostante i difetti.  
La madre le aveva spiegato tutto quello che c'era da sapere, ma non aveva mai avuto l'opportunità di metterlo in atto. Vi era stato qualcuno per il quale aveva nutrito un minimo d'interesse, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di farsi avanti. Poi l'innocenza dell'adolescenza le stata portata via dalla schiavitù: il periodo in cui l'amore e l'idea di un rapporto carnale sparirono dalla sua mente. Ma ora con Ben tutti quei sogni, tutte quelle voglie ed i sentimenti erano riaffiorati; voleva dimostrargli quello che provava in tutti i modi possibili.  
La sua vita era completamente cambiata, ora il suo destino era intrecciato ad un'altra persona.  
  
"L'unica cosa della quale sono sicura... è che ti voglio." trovò il coraggio di dire.  
"Allora ci basterà seguire l'istinto." disse lui deciso, poi la spinse contro gli scaffali, con le mani protese sopra la testa, baciandola mentre premeva i fianchi contro i suoi in un vago schema.   
Quando furono nudi, le piccole mani di Klelia si strinsero attorno al sesso di lui, il soffocato gemito di Ben riecheggiò nel suo petto e lei riuscì quasi a sentirlo nell'addome, dove fu sepolto sotto strati di pelle e muscoli. Entrò in lei lentamente, cercando di provocarle il meno male possibile, infatti le spinte iniziali furono pacate e misurate.  
Ben continuava a guardare giù mentre i loro corpi si muovevano assieme, osservando il suo membro scomparire dentro di lei e poi ritornare indietro, scivoloso e arrossato. Mentre il loro ritmo aumentava, i libri dietro la schiena di Klelia si spostarono e caddero dall'altra parte del pavimento. Un formicolio nacque alla base della sua spina dorsale.   
Klelia chiuse gli occhi, rovesciando il capo all'indietro contro lo scaffale.  
Le sue palpebre tremolavano mentre il formicolio ruggiva nella sua vita e si insinuava più in alto.  
"No," la mano di Ben le trovò il mento e la invitò ad abbassare lo sguardo "Guardami."  
I suoi occhi erano infuocati nell'oscurità. Lei fece quello che le chiese; lo guardò mentre si muoveva attorno a lui e gemeva il suo nome. Ben mantenne lo sguardo fisso su di lei finché la coscienza lo costrinse a ritirarsi dal corpo amato un attimo prima di essere strangolato dal piacere; poi seppellì la faccia nel collo di Klelia, borbottando parole incoerenti.  
  
Klelia gli accarezzò le ciocche di capelli aggrappate alla sua nuca. Il calore liquido che colava in lei ora era in cima alle sue cosce. Ben era esausto e sudato, con la schiena arcuata, le guance arrossate. Klelia poggiò il capo sul petto di Ben, affondando le orecchie nella calma del suo battito cardiaco e, in pochi secondi, si innamorò terribilmente di quella solitaria e malinconica melodia.


	8. VIII.

**_VIII._**  
  
Steso sotto l'ombra di un'alta quercia, sul prato di quella radura che ormai era divenuta loro, accolto da foglie larghe e steli succosi, Ben si sentiva libero di vagabondare con la mente, trovandosi in un posto perfetto per farsi trasportare dai pensieri. Aveva la pelle sudata ed il corpo ancora affaticato dall'allenamento mattutino; lentamente aprì gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre, in modo da farli adattare ai morbidi raggi del sole. Si guardò intorno, assonnato, solo per rendersi conto che il tramonto era vicino, non aveva mai visto la natura così tranquilla; non c'erano insetti che ronzavano, uccellini che cantavano, non c'era nemmeno il fruscio dei rami mossi dal vento.   
Si mise a sedere e subito il calore penetrò nei suoi indumenti, scivolando attraverso la suola degli stivali; l'unica cosa che voleva era correre e gettarsi nel lago per rinfrescarsi. Così rivolse lo sguardo allo specchio d'acqua e scorse la figura di Klelia, accolta dalla chiara e fresca linfa mentre una miriade di gocce l'accarezzavano scorrendo sul suo corpo nudo, seguendo sulla pelle percorsi che Ben aveva in precedenza tracciato con le mani. La vide sfiorare le proprie curve con una lentezza immane, facendo nascere in lui una soave sensazione di calore. Ciononostante rimase esattamente fermo dov'era, ad osservarla beatamente, assaporando all'infinito la bellezza irreale che la circondava. Quanto tempo era passato? Gli pareva una vita, e invece erano passate solo un paio di settimane da quando l'aveva fatta sua, da quando aveva provato per la prima volta il piacere carnale, ritrovandosi con la propria esistenza completamente sconvolta. Dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista, dal primo sguardo che si erano scambiati, aveva capito che l'avrebbe seguita attraverso l'universo.  
Assuefatto da lei.  
Klelia era divenuta il carburante che faceva ardere la sua anima, la loro era una storia piena d'incoerenza, costruita con immensa cura, ma con nessuna prevenzione alla distruzione, malgrado i pericoli e l'insensatezza, era finalmente in sintonia con tutto. Ormai erano così isolati che avrebbero anche potuto essere le uniche due creature viventi nell'universo.   
  
Klelia sollevò il capo nella sua direzione, lasciando incontrare i loro occhi.  
L'ambra bramava la pece, cercando di capire cosa stava succedendo nella mente dell'altro.  
Klelia avvampò in viso, poi con una determinazione feroce, fece un passo in avanti, mostrando di non provare vergogna. Ben allargò le braccia sorridendo vedendola camminare verso di lui e quando fu abbastanza vicina, si lasciò cadere pacatamente sulle sue gambe.   
"Quanto tempo ho dormito?" chiese Ben mentre avvolgeva il corpo bagnato di Klelia con il suo mantello. La strinse forte a sé, avvertendo l'umidità penetrare attraverso il tessuto della tunica, ma non ne rimase infastidito. "Un paio d'ore," rispose Klelia ridacchiando "dormivi così bene che non volevo svegliarti."  
Con naturalezza Ben le prese il volto fra le mani, segno che entrambi stavano accettando la presenza dell'altro, e le lasciò un bacio fugace sulle labbra "L'allenamento di stamattina mi ha distrutto."   
"Sicuro che sia solo questo?" chiese Klelia preoccupata.  
Ben si stupiva di come riuscisse sempre ad intuire ogni cosa; la verità era che la notte non dormiva a causa di tutte le cose che gli ronzavano per la testa. Lasciarsi andare per lui era impossibile, anche se eventualmente il sonno lo costringeva a chiudere gli occhi per riposarsi, ponendo fine alla sua veglia apparente. Tuttavia non voleva turbare Klelia in alcun modo, rendendola partecipe dei suoi drammi interiori, quindi si limitò ad annuire.   
"Ricorda che riesco a percepire parte di quello che provi, quindi non puoi mentirmi."   
"Lo so, semplicemente non mi va di parlarne," disse prendendole la mano nella sua "Questa connessione tra di noi per molti punti di vista è una condanna, dato che probabilmente saremo insieme anche dopo la morte."  
"Dopo la morte?" chiese Klelia stranita.  
"Sì, imparando a preservare la Forza vitale, possiamo manifestare una coscienza che ci permette di entrare in contatto con i vivi dopo la morte, come... fantasmi della Forza."  
"Cos'è un fantasma della Forza?"  
"E' la sopravvivenza dell'anima, un invito da qualcuno che è morto ma esiste ancora in un certo modo".  
Ben vide il volto di Klelia illuminarsi "Ciò significa che potrei interagire con la mia famiglia?"  
"No, mio zio ha sempre detto che solo coloro che conoscono appieno le vie della Forza possono diventare un Fantasma e preservare la propria identità."  
"Capisco." sussurrò Klelia, abbassando il capo piena di delusione.  
"Ma devi sapere che la Forza è presente in ognuno di noi in modo diverso," spiegò alzandole il mento con due dita "c'è sempre speranza."  
  
Stettero in silenzio per un po', partecipi dell'inesorabile scorrere del tempo, godendo uno della presenza dell'altra. Klelia era in ginocchio col capo di Ben poggiato sulle sue cosce, confortante pur essendo pesante; aveva raccolto delle margherite dal prato e le stava intrecciando alle ciocche dei capelli di Ben.  
“Non riesco a comprendere come dei fiori possano beneficiare il combattimento.” si lamentò Ben incrociando le braccia.  
“Sta fermo!” lo ammonì lei, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle "Lasciami fare."   
Klelia continuò il suo operato, canticchiando una dolce melodia. In quelle note vi erano pezzi della sua anima, i ricordi della sua infanzia... era stata sua madre ad insegnargliela. Ma non furono le sue lacrime a fermarla, piuttosto l'irrigidirsi del corpo di Ben; la melodia aveva risvegliato qualcosa in lui. Klelia aveva percepito un'ondata di emozioni affogarla, si voltò a guardarlo ed istintivamente lo abbracciò cercando di recargli conforto. "Come fai a conoscerla?" chiese Ben prima di inspirare profondamente.  
"Me la cantava mia madre da bambina."  
Ben sollevò il capo e la guardò incredulo, i suoi occhi erano freddi "Non riesco a crederci." disse alzandosi.  
Klelia spinse via il mantello, la fronte corrugata nella confusione "Perché dovrei mentirti?" chiese mentre si rivestiva "E' una vecchia melodia, cantata dai Ribelli... credevo di averla dimenticata."  
"La cantava anche mia madre." il tono della sua voce era piatto, insoddisfatto e le mandò un brivido lungo la schiena.  
"Oh, mi dispiace non volevo rovinare tutto," sussurrò Klelia "Perdonami."  
"Non ti devo perdonare," sembrava molto calmo "Non ne eri a conoscenza, non è colpa tua."  
"Tua madre ti amava e non è riuscita ad aiutarti," gli occhi di Klelia bruciavano di lacrime non versate "e sto fallendo anch'io."  
"Nessuno mi può aiutare." il volto di Ben divenne cupo "Né tu, né la mia famigl-"  
"Almeno tu c'è l'hai una famiglia!" Klelia lo interruppe bruscamente.  
Ben fu sorpreso dalla sua impudenza e vemenza, ma non era pronto ad ammettere le sue debolezze "Non intendevo ferirti."  
"Lascia stare, sarà meglio andare." disse Klelia accigliata prima di voltarsi e cominciare a camminare.  
                                                                                                               
Klelia si stava rigirando sotto le coperte da un tempo indeterminato, dando la colpa agli sbalzi di temperatura, quando in realtà l'unico colpevole era colui che stava al centro dei suoi pensieri... Ben. Aveva provato più volte a chiudere gli occhi, ma perfino nel buio l'immagine nitidissima del suo volto, abbracciato dalla luce del sole, l'aveva raggiunta divenendo un tormento. Non riusciva più a stare nel letto da sola, era stanca di abbracciare il cuscino, far finta che fosse il petto di Ben, ricordando il suo battito cardiaco.   
Così era uscita dal tempio, ritrovandosi nel cortile esterno dell'Accademia; ogni atomo del suo corpo si era sentito attratto dall'universo che le aveva chiesto di essere osservato. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, l'unica fonte di luce proveniva dal riflesso della luna, che con il suo predominio notturno rese ancora una volta le emozioni di Klelia fortemente frastagliate e le sue viscere estremamente tese.   
Si ritrovò a pensare a quello che Ben le aveva detto sui fantasmi della Forza. “Non potrebbe mai funzionare…” disse a bassa voce "Anche se..." per un attimo la stupida idea di avere ancora la possibilità di parlare con i suoi genitori le balenò nella mente.  
Così si sedette a terra, a gambe incrociate, chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente.  
Lentamente espanse il suo campo sensoriale “Madre... padre... Kyle," li chiamò scrutando il cielo, attese ma non accadde nulla "Mi sento così sola senza di voi, mi mancate tanto. Sono così confusa ed insicura, troppo presa dai sentimenti per dar retta alla ragione..."  
Sin da subito aveva creduto che in questo posto avrebbe ottenuto delle risposte, una via da seguire, un aiuto per compiere la sua vendetta. Invece non aveva trovato altro che enigmi senza risoluzioni e nel profondo della sua coscienza sapeva di non dover credere a quelle che apparivano come menzogne, pur essendo verità di gran lunga più soddisfacenti in grado di colmare il suo dolore.   
"Mi avete abbandonata ad un destino così crudele," continuò con le lacrime agli occhi "E mi detesto perché non riesco e non riuscirò mai ad odiarvi.”  
Continuò a cercare nella Forza ma fallì miseramente; si sentì così stupida ed incapace, al punto da cominciare a piangere. Si alzò e corse, era da molto che non correva; al mondo c’erano un milione di modi per stancarsi e lei li aveva imparati tutti. Nella fuga senza rendersene conto andò a sbattere contro qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno.   
"Klelia, tutto bene?"   
Riconobbe la voce del Maestro Skywalker, ma non riuscì a rispondere e si limitò a muovere freneticamente il capo in segno di dissenso.   
"Stai tremando," disse Luke poggiandole una mano sulla spalla "Vieni, entriamo dentro.”  
                                                                                                               
Di notte la mensa dell'Accademia appariva come un luogo estremamente tetro e cupo. L'ambiente era illuminato da semplici candele, poste sui tavoli a uno dei quali Klelia era seduta.“E così Ben ti ha raccontato dei Fantasmi,” cominciò a dire Luke camminando verso di lei.  
"Sì, lui mi ha raccontato tante cose..."  
"Tieni," disse Luke porgendole una tazza "È tè Sapir, dovrebbe aiutare a rilassarti."  
Klelia lo ringraziò e prese un sorso.  
"Ho notato che tu e Ben avete molta confidenza." commentò Luke facendola quasi strozzare.  
Klelia si diede qualche colpo sul petto mentre posava la tazza sul tavolo, quando riprese fiato alzò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi del suo Maestro "Non c'è nessun legame fra me e vostro nipote."  
Luke sollevò un angolo della bocca "Di solito scomparite assieme per ore, mi ritieni uno stupido, Klelia?"  
Lei dischiuse le labbra.  
Si sentì avvampare e pregò che nel buio non si vedesse "I Jedi non possono avere attaccamenti."  
"Con me puoi stare tranquilla, io credo che le passioni non debbano essere dimenticate come è scritto nel codice Jedi, ma nemmeno manipolate e distorte per arrivare a un fine in cui solo l'ego prevale, come è scritto nel codice Sith," spiegò Luke esaustivamente "Hanno un'esigenza, un motivo di esistere. Anch'esse vivono nella Forza."  
"La verità..." iniziò Klelia, le braccia attorno alle ginocchia tirate sul petto, prese un respiro profondo, l'esalazione tremante. "È che sacrificherei la mia felicità per lui in un battito cardiaco perché..." deglutì a fatica "perché tutto quello che voglio è che lui sia felice."  
“Lui lo sa?" le chiese Luke prima di prendere un abbondante sorso di tè.  
Klelia scosse la testa.  
"Ben è un ragazzo complicato, in conflitto con se stesso da quando è nato," cominciò a dire Luke prima di sospirare "Han e Leila non erano i più stabili dei genitori, lei ha sempre avuto problemi di fiducia, lui un carattere difficile. Immagina loro due insieme come un'unica persona... gli sono state dette troppe bugie, alcune delle quali non gli sono state ancora rivelate.”  
"Non so se riuscirò a essere onesta." rivelò Klelia.  
 "Il legame fra te e Ben è un qualcosa di speciale, unico, forse l'unica cosa che può preservare la Luce che è in lui. "  
"Credo di capire Maestro."   
"Bene, allora va' e stagli vicino."  
Klelia annuì "Che la Forza sia con voi, Maestro." disse prima di alzarsi ed allontanarsi a passo svelto.  
In poco tempo raggiunse i dormitori, percorse il lungo corridoio, cercando di non fare rumore e si ritrovò fuori alla camera di Ben. Lentamente sollevò la mano chiusa a pugno, avvicinandola alla porta; bussò, ma le nocche quasi colpirono il torace nudo di Ben anziché la superficie in legno: lui aveva aperto la porta di colpo, sorprendendola, prima che lei anche solo la sfiorasse.   
“Stavo per bussare.”   
“Lo so," sussurrò lui "ti ho percepita.” entrambi sorrisero lievemente a quella rivelazione.  
Col capo Ben le fece cenno d'entrare, una volta chiusa la porta si prese un attimo per guardarla e notò che aveva gli occhi arrossati.  
"Hai pianto. È successo qualcosa?" chiese avvicinandosi, in risposta lei fece spallucce "Se è per quello che è successo oggi, mi dispiace."  
  
Klelia era in conflitto, da una parte non voleva che vedesse fontane, laghi, cascate di lacrime uscire dai suoi occhi- tutte per lui. Dall'altra voleva che vedesse la sua ferita, il dolore che le stava causando, perché forse se avesse visto, non lo avrebbe fatto più. Ma non le diede il tempo di decidere che la strinse fra le sue braccia; il leone furioso ed omicida era divenuto improvvisamente timido e mansueto.   
"Ti serve un posto sicuro in cui crollare, ed io sarò quel posto." sussurrò con il volto nei capelli di Klelia.  
Lei ricambiò l'abbraccio; i loro corpi sarebbero potuti essere uniti, pelle su pelle, e loro si sarebbero avvicinati ancora di più, congiungendosi fino ad avere lo stesso odore. Entrambi si stesero lentamente sul letto; quello dove più volte avevano condiviso la saliva, i polpastrelli sulla schiena, i gemiti nelle orecchie ed il sonno. Si erano coricati vicini, sognando per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, sentendosi al sicuro; per Klelia il modo in cui Ben dormiva, con il viso addolcito e le morbide braccia avvolte attorno alla sua vita, era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.   
"Mi sento leggera quando sono accanto a te," con calma protese la sua piccola mano, sfiorando il lato destro del viso di Ben "Tutti i miei difetti, il mio passato e i lividi spariscono quando mi tocchi."    
In quel momento Ben non poté fare a meno di chiedersi chi sarebbe divenuto se le cose fossero state diverse, se avesse avuto la possibilità di sperimentare i colori e gli avvenimenti dell'universo senza costante angoscia. Forse senza l'Oscurità sarebbe stato una persona migliore. Forse no.  
"Ben," lo chiamò Klelia "Tu non sei solo."  
Lo sentì respirare bruscamente al suono di quelle parole, vide una lacrima scorrere sul suo viso eppure nei suoi occhi vi era una parvenza di... appagamento.  
"Neanche tu."


	9. IX.

  
                                                                               IX.  
  
                                                    

In quella landa desolata di bianco terso ed incontaminato non c'era nulla a cui la sua vista potesse aggrapparsi. Non vi era nessun suono oltre all'irregolare ululare del vento e all'assordante battito del suo cuore, che pompava sangue nelle vene impedendogli di congelare come il paesaggio; quello era un mondo artico, inospitale per qualsiasi tipo di vita.  
L'intera superficie era ricoperta dalla neve e da stalagmiti colossali, a prima vista Ben avrebbe giurato fossero pezzi di vetro trasparente. Aveva allungato la mano per toccarli, ma quando si era chinato per raccoglierne uno, per poco non aveva urlato al contatto; era tagliente, umido ed innaturalmente freddo al tatto. Un paio di secondi dopo il ghiaccio aveva cominciato a sciogliersi appena, abbastanza da far bagnare le sue dita ed il palmo della mano, la quale si era intorpidita. Così l'aveva aperta e chiusa ripetutamente per far scorrere di nuovo il sangue, in seguito l'aveva rimessa nella tasca del suo giaccone per scaldarla, riprendendo a camminare.  
  
Quando Ben si girò per vedere almeno le tracce della strada che avevano percorso, si stupì nel notare che erano già state spazzate via dalla neve; gli intricati disegni di ghiaccio fluttuavano senza peso verso il basso dal cielo puro e cristallino, ogni fiocco turbinava e danzava, mentre forti raffiche di vento accompagnavano l'intrepido gruppo di viaggiatori alla scoperta del pianeta Ilum, situato in un sistema stellare che si trovava in una parte delle regioni sconosciute, noto come settore 7G. Cosa li aveva spinti a recarsi lì?  
Dopo cinque anni passati ad allenarsi con droidi remoti d'addestramento, Luke aveva detto loro che avevano dimostrato di essere i migliori e che era giunta l'ora di costruire le proprie spade laser; per farlo necessitavano dei cristalli kyber, e si dava il caso che nascosta sotto la gelida superficie del pianeta vi era la Caverna di Cristallo, dove all'interno delle sue grotte labirintiche i cristalli crescevano in abbondanza. Erano stati portati lì così che ognuno di loro potesse raccogliere il proprio cristallo, nel rito di passaggio noto come il Gathering.         
                                           
All'improvviso un'altra raffica di vento soffiò feroce, decisamente più tagliente delle precedenti. Ben sollevò una mano guantata per proteggersi gli occhi, quasi si sentì annegare dentro l'aria. Erano stati muniti di vestiti pesanti, tuttavia i suoi piedi, avvolti da caldi stivali di pelle, avevano cominciato a congelarsi da un pezzo, ma Ben sapeva che ogni passo lo avrebbe portato più vicino alla Caverna.  
Mentre avanzavano udì Shila lamentarsi “Non è il posto più ospitale di sempre.”    
“Penso sia proprio quello il punto.” controbatté Jai al suo fianco.  
Ben non riusciva a capire come individui del genere fossero stati reputati degni di brandire una spada laser. Rivolgendo lo sguardo alla sua destra, vide Klelia intenta a sbattere le palpebre pensierosa, affascinata dalle morbide, polverose illusioni di luce, mentre il gelo le baciava pazientemente il viso.  
"Stai tremando," mormorò allungando il braccio e prendendole la mano "e hai le dita congelate."  
"Tranquillo, ci sono abituata."   
Ben si premette il palmo sulle labbra, tenendolo lì per diversi secondi, sulla sua bocca calda.  
"Ora va meglio." affermò soddisfatto facendola sorridere.  
Eppure non poté fare a meno di notare che vi era un so che di nostalgico nel suo sguardo; probabilmente il clima rigido, somigliante a quello del suo pianeta natale, Mygeeto, aveva fatto risalire a galla tutti i ricordi della sua infanzia, in contrasto con quelli del periodo di schiavitù. Lei era abituata a questo tipo di tempo ed aveva raccontato a Ben di quando da bambina, dopo una pesante nevicata, la mattina si svegliava ed usciva fuori a giocare con il fratello, intraprendendo lunghe battaglie di palle di neve, alle quali qualche volta si aggiungevano anche i genitori. Ne aveva passate tante ma il momento della rivalsa era vicino, solo un ultimo sforzo e poi avrebbero avuto i mezzi necessari per adempiere il loro destino.  
  
Finalmente giunsero di fronte all'entrata della caverna, un imponente facciata costituita da rocce e macigni abnormi che sembravano curvarsi quasi a volerli inglobare.   
"Maestro, come facciamo?" domandò Kato, vi era un velo di agitazione nella sua voce "L'entrata è ghiacciata!"  
“Allungate le vostre mani, concentratevi e solo assieme riusciremo ad entrare.” istruì Luke.  
Appena videro il loro Maestro sollevare il braccio lo imitarono, espansero il loro campo sensoriale, focalizzarono la loro energia fino a quando i pezzi di ghiaccio non cominciarono a crollare, liberando man mano l'entrata.   
“Ora sbrigatevi, il sole è sorto e dobbiamo cominciare.” li avvertì Luke con una certa urgenza prima di dare loro le spalle ed entrare nel tempio.  
L'aria principale era dominata da due gigantesche sculture di ghiaccio, raffiguranti dei cavalieri Jedi che impugnavano la propria spada laser in una posa solenne che emanava fermezza e decisione. Ben si sentì estremamente piccolo ed insignificante in quell'ambiente immenso; dal soffitto pendevano delle lunghe stalattiti affilate, le pareti invece erano solcate da motivi antichi che non riusciva a comprendere, mentre massi congelati a forma triangolare fuoriuscivano dal pavimento in modo da creare una sorta di percorso.   
“Dalla Forza viene una grande responsabilità... come fa un Jedi a proteggere gli altri?" chiese Luke sedendosi sopra un macigno "Dovrete costruire le vostre spade laser ma prima dovete raccogliere i vostri cristalli. Il cristallo è il cuore della spada focalizzato dalla Forza dello Jedi. Entrate nella cava, abbiate fiducia in voi stessi, fidatevi degli altri ed avrete successo."  
"Come facciamo a sapere quale cristallo prendere?" domandò Kai.  
"Solo voi saprete qual è il vostro."   
Tutti rimasero fermi a guardarsi scoraggiati per un paio di secondi... beh, quasi tutti.  
Ben fu il primo a muoversi e ad entrare nella cava, seguito dal resto del gruppo.  
      
  
"Come si aspetta che troviamo il nostro cristallo, quando l'intero posto è fatto di ghiaccio?” chiese Shila, chiaramente sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
“Non vedo quale sia il problema," replicò Jai "sarò il primo a trovare il cristallo e ad uscire da qui."  
"Attento a non perderti," lo avvisò Ben "se resti bloccato non potremo ritrovarti fin quando il sole non sorgerà."  
"Ce la farò da solo." confermò Jai prima di girarsi sui talloni.  
"Jai, aspetta," lo fermò Klelia, lei e la sua maledetta coscienza "il sole sorge su Ilum ogni diciannove giorni."  
"Forse dovremmo restare uniti..." suggerì Kato.  
"No, grazie, ci vediamo!"   
"Lasciamolo perdere, andiamo, dobbiamo fare in fretta." disse Ben.  Continuarono ad esplorare la cava fino a quando si trovarono di fronte a tre tunnel.  
"Dove andiamo ora?" chiese Kai "Non abbiamo né tempo né la minima idea di dove siano i cristalli."  
"Dovremmo dividerci." suggerì Ben.  
"Cosa? No!" urlò Shila.  
"Siamo Jedi o codardi?" le domandò Klelia "Chiudiamo gli occhi ed al mio tre indichiamo una direzione."  
Tutti furono d'accordo, di conseguenza chiusero gli occhi contemporaneamente.  
"Uno... due... tre!"   
Quando li riaprirono la scelta era stata fatta; Klelia e Shila, Kato e Kai, e per ultimo Ben.  
"Ben, sembra che tu sia da solo." fece notare Kato.  
"No, io vado con lui." replicò Klelia.  
"Klelia, il mio istinto mi ha detto di andare da quella parte da solo, quindi devo."  
Ben la vide annuire comprensiva, poi ognuno prese la propria direzione.  
  
Ben si mise subito a cercare il cristallo attraverso la Forza, percepì qualcosa attrarlo a sé, quasi fosse un magnete. Seguì la fonte d'energia che lo condusse verso un lungo tunnel in fondo del quale vide una labile luminescenza...  
"Quello deve essere il cristallo." mormorò prima di cominciare a correre. Raggiunse un'ampia cava dove regnavano imponenti stalattiti che si diramavano su tutto il soffitto; verso la fine della parete rocciosa, attaccato ad uno dei minerali vi era il cristallo. Emanava luce propria ad intervalli di tempo regolari, sembrava stesse cercando di comunicare con lui.  
Ben presto comprese che l'unico modo per raggiungerlo era strisciare al di sotto delle maestose lame di ghiaccio. Nel mentre inarcò lievemente la schiena, ma fu sufficiente affinché una cuspide gli lacerasse la pelle. Strinse i denti e continuò a spostarsi rasoterra giungendo all'estremità della sporgenza; si allungò col busto cercando di ignorare il dolore lancinante che stava provando. Il cristallo era più importante ed in quel momento era di fronte a lui, non se lo sarebbe lasciato scappare per nessun motivo al mondo.  
Estese il braccio con cautela, aveva un leggero tremolio alle dita, tuttavia riuscì a staccare il cristallo dal ghiaccio e subito se lo portò al petto come se dovesse proteggerlo. Lo osservò con attenzione, abbastanza a lungo da vederlo mutare colore; da una sfumatura vitrea, quasi trasparente ad una azzurra chiara, mentre veniva inebriato da una moltitudine di emozioni.   
Tutto era così intenso... la passione, la felicità, l'euforia.  
Ben aveva il fiato pesante, era stremato.  
Ciò nonostante trovò la forza di sorridere; ce l'aveva fatta.  
                                                                                                         
A Klelia le sembrava di star camminando in tondo da un bel po' ed i commenti scoraggianti di Shila non la stavano aiutando di certo a rilassarsi ed a concentrarsi nella ricerca del cristallo.    
"Lia, non penso che questa sia la strada giusta, forse dovremmo tornare indietro."  
"Aspetta," la fermò Klelia indicando in alto "Guarda, qualcosa sta luccicando."  
"Io non vedo nulla." rivelò Shila.  
Klelia la guardò stranita.  
"Io non riesco a vederlo perché è il tuo cristallo, non il mio; dovrai arrampicarti lassù."  
"È troppo alto, non ci riesco."  
"Io credo in te." la rassicurò Shila poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.  
"Ma cosa succede se arrivo là sopra e non c'è niente?"  
"È un rischio che devi correre. Sei fortunata, io non ho ancora visto nulla," borbottò girandosi di spalle "Buona fortuna!" urlò poi prima di allontanarsi.  
Klelia avanzò a passi lenti avvicinandosi alla parete rocciosa da scalare. Si aggrappò con le mani alla superficie ed iniziò a salire, a poco a poco si rese conto di quanto fosse difficile; era stancante, tutto le faceva male, ma il cristallo aveva scelto lei ed era suo dovere andare a raccoglierlo. A metà arrampicata estese il braccio per tenersi ad una sporgenza, ma perse il sostegno che aveva col piede sinistro. Oscillò, quasi cadde, ma fortunatamente riuscì a sorreggersi subito.   
Espirò intensamente "Forza, Klelia, ce la puoi fare." proprio come le diceva sempre il fratello.  
Quando finalmente giunse in cima, lentamente si rimise in piedi; i muscoli del suo corpo erano doloranti, quindi fece fatica a stare in equilibrio su una gamba per cercare di raggiungere il cristallo, il quale era attaccato alla punta di una stalattite molto ampia. Si sporse ancora un po' e stranamente con il minimo sforzo riuscì a staccarlo; sorrise mentre lo guardava, rigirandoselo fra l'indice e il pollice. Lentamente cambiò colore, divenendo blu scuro, attraverso la Forza percepì l'energia e l'intensità di quel piccolo minerale. Ascoltò l'armonia che produceva unicamente per lei, fu testimone della sua gloria e lasciò fluire la naturale energia del cristallo attraverso il suo essere e la sua anima, divenendo consapevole della sua importanza. Poi si spense ritornando al suo colore originale, abbandonando la magnificenza apparente. Lo ripose nella tasca del giaccone e dopo aver ripreso fiato, si affacciò alla sporgenza per vedere quanto avesse scalato.   
"Perderei troppo tempo a scendere," mormorò guardando in basso, poi si voltò e scorse un tunnel scavato nella cava "Forse potrei raggiungere l'area principale per di qua." ipotizzò prima di inoltrarsi.  
Cercò di raggiungere gli altri correndo il più in fretta possibile, ma si ritrovò di fronte ad una spessa lastra di ghiaccio che bloccava l'uscita.  
"Oh, no, non posso passare." commentò avvicinandosi.  
Era sola, con unicamente l'eco della sua voce a farle compagnia.  
"Fantastico!" esclamò prendendo a pugni la lastra "Ho il mio dannato cristallo, ma non riuscirò ad uscire da qui."  
In un primo momento, presa dall'agitazione, si mise a cercare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, una fessura, una crepa, ma la lastra di ghiaccio era una superficie lucida ed immacolata con zero indizi su come fuggire da lì. Era in trappola, senza nessuna via d'uscita. Il suo stomaco era attanagliato dalla paura, temeva di essere dimenticata lì per sempre, voleva gridare per far uscire tutta l'angoscia che le cresceva dentro; stava per farlo quando percepì qualcuno approssimarsi.   
Il volto di Shila entrò nel suo campo visivo "Shila, sono intrappolata, aiutami ad uscire!"  
La vide studiare la lastra poi muovere il capo scoraggiata "Non c’è modo... non posso, io non ho ancora trovato il cristallo."   
"Non puoi lasciarmi qui!"   
"Scusami, Lia io... io devo andare."  
"Shila!" urlò Klelia disperata.  
Continuò a colpire la superficie ghiacciata mentre guardava quella che per lei era stata un'amica andare via a passo svelto.  
"Andiamo!" diede un pugno così forte da sentire il cupo rumore delle ossa della sua mano rompersi, lo stesso suono di un guscio di noce che si spacca. Il panico prevalse su ogni sensazione di dolore, così gridò e si agitò finché non fu troppo stanca per muoversi. Si portò le gambe al petto e chinò la testa su di esse; gli occhi si macchiarono di pianto a causa della frustrazione.  
D'un tratto udì Ben chiamarla, lo osservò fuoriuscire dall'oscurità, e la disperazione sul suo viso si tramutò in esultanza.  
"Ben!"   
Se non ci fosse stata quella lastra, a quel punto sarebbe saltata in avanti, gettandosi fra le sue braccia, ma non poteva.  
"Klelia! Dobbiamo sbrigarci." enunciò Ben inginocchiandosi.  
Il respiro di Klelia divenne stabile, la sua mente concentrata. Se vi era un modo per uscire, lo avrebbero trovato assieme.   
"Metti la tua mano sul ghiaccio, possiamo romperlo."  
Klelia annuì freneticamente mentre poggiava la mano sulla lastra, sopra quella di Ben. Chiusero gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi, percepirono uno la presenza dell'altra e lo spesso strato di ghiaccio che li separava. La freddezza dell'elemento sotto i loro polpastrelli era estremamente tangibile, pian piano ogni particella cominciò a tremare, la lastra a vibrare fino a frantumarsi. Ben si alzò e la strinse fra le braccia, le carezzò la schiena premendola contro il suo petto, cercando di rassicurarla.  
“È ora di andare..." sussurrò nei suoi capelli, inalando il suo odore.  
Cibandosene.  
                                                                                                      
Avevano raggiunto l'area principale arrancando. Klelia aveva allacciato il braccio intorno alle spalle di Ben per un po' di supporto. Appena Luke aveva notato le nocche di Klelia sporche di sangue, le era corso incontro chiedendo cosa fosse successo. Lei gli aveva raccontato tutto tralasciando ovviamente il fatto che Shila l'avesse abbandonata, anche Ben era inconsapevole di quel particolare. Da lontano aveva intravisto Shila sussurrare qualcosa all'orecchio di Jai.   
Lui sapeva.  
Klelia si era promessa di affrontarli al più presto per chiarire la faccenda. Avevano aspettato l'arrivo di Kato e Kai, ancora in cerca del loro cristallo, quando poi erano arrivati, Luke aveva spiegato loro che dovevano sbrigarsi perché il sole era sorto e presto il ghiaccio avrebbe cominciato a sciogliersi, facendo crollare l'entrata della Caverna.  
Così erano ritornati sull'astronave e si erano disfatti dei giacconi pesanti; in seguito Ben le aveva medicato la mano con cura, lasciandole, a lavoro finito, un bacio su ogni nocca malridotta.  
Invece ora stavano pranzando con della zuppa calda per riscaldarsi, anche se Klelia si era ripresa da un pezzo, grazie a Ben, il quale l'aveva tenuta stretta a sé tutto il tempo cercando di donarle calore col suo corpo per farla smettere di rabbrividire.   
Shila la stava squadrando, aveva tenuto lo sguardo basso per tutto il tempo fino a quando l'interesse non l'aveva tradita facendole alzare il capo. Nei suoi occhi Klelia non trovò nemmeno una traccia di risentimento, non si era pentita di quello che aveva fatto. L'opinione che Klelia aveva di lei era cambiata radicalmente: la sua amica si era comportata da egoista scegliendo un dannato oggetto e la gloria che le avrebbe portato, invece di salvarle la vita. Durante gli anni aveva scoperto molto su di lei, attraverso lunghe e profonde conversazioni, esplorando le sue cicatrici, condividevano quasi tutto.  
In particolare Klelia si era confidata con lei, rivelandole della relazione che aveva con Ben; ma sapeva che non sarebbe rimasta segreta ancora a lungo. Si sentì ribollire di rabbia e di frustrazione nel vederla conversare con gli altri come se nulla fosse successo, come se il fatto che l'avesse lasciata in quel tunnel a morire non l'avesse toccata affatto.  
  
Stava fremendo, voleva alzarsi e affrontarla, per fortuna arrivò il Maestro Skywalker a distrarla da pensieri violenti.  
"Potete radunarvi?"   
A quella richiesta tutti lasciarono stare la zuppa e si avvicinarono al loro Maestro. "Avete superato il Gathering e raccolto i vostri cristalli."  
"Quando costruiremo le spade?" domandò Ben.  
Luke in risposta sorrise "Posate i vostri cristalli sul tavolo, la vostra lezione comincia ora. Vi presento l'architetto e designer di spade Huyang."  
Un droide dalle sembianze umane fece la sua entrata producendo suoni meccanici. Era abbastanza alto, con i componenti metallici slanciati e la cromatura scura un po' arrugginita in alcune parti.   
"Questi sono loro?" chiese osservandoli attraverso i suoi sensori gialli "Giuro, diventano sempre più giovani ad ogni spedizione."  
"Ma è un droide!" esclamò Jai "Ti aspetti che impariamo da lui?"   
"Attento, ragazzino, ho insegnato a molti Jedi prima di te, nella memoria ho il ricordo di ogni spada laser mai fatta e dei Jedi che l'hanno modellata."  
Il droide camminò verso uno scanner, Klelia lo vide premere qualche tasto; sullo schermo apparirono gli ologrammi di numerose spade laser.   
"Quale scegliete? Avete i cristalli ma sono inutili se non gli date vita. La spada laser è l'unica vera alleata di un Jedi."   
Lentamente si avvicinò a lei "Dammi le tue mani," istruì prendendo le mani di Klelia fra le sue "Descrivimi come vedi che la tua spada sarà, non quello che immagini ma quello che senti nella tua mano..."  
Klelia chiuse gli occhi concentrandosi.  
"Cosa ti renderebbe forte in battaglia ed umile nella ritirata?"  
Rimase stupita nel vedere nella sua mente l'immagine chiara e solida di una spada già costruita.  
"Una doppia lama, con un'impugnatura in diamante nero." rispose riaprendo gli occhi. Il droide cercò di ricreare quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un sorriso "Non una scelta comune." commentò prima di girarsi e camminare verso dei cassettoni.  
Klelia si voltò a guardare Ben incredula, lui le recò un largo sorriso, alzando i pollici in segno di approvazione.  
Come diavolo aveva fatto a vedere la sua spada prima ancora di costruirla?  
"Ecco qua," enunciò Huyang gettando alcuni componenti sul tavolo "Questi sono i pezzi che vi serviranno. Se avete bisogno di altro, non esitate a chiedere."  
Klelia raccolse il minerale di cui necessitava ed il cristallo assieme a varie parti metalliche, poi le portò alla sua postazione.  
"Dovrete studiare questo diagramma," spiegò il droide indicando l'ologramma che esponeva la struttura interna del tubo della spada, contenente tutte le componenti base dell'arma.  
"Tranquillizzate la vostra mente, ed il tutto vi verrà automatico." suggerì Luke.  
  
Klelia fece un respiro profondo, abbassò le palpebre ed usufruendo della telecinesi fece levitare i pezzi. Muovendo le mani cominciò a trasportarli e a posizionarli dove voleva; fluttuavano nell'aria mentre il cristallo restava sempre fermo al centro, dato che costituiva il cuore pulsante dell'arma. Stava creando una cosa così grande, che avrebbe potuto essere usata a buon fine, partendo da un qualcosa di completamente insignificante. Ripose la sua fiducia nella Forza, entrando in sintonia con i bulloni, i circuiti ed i conduttori, i quali delicatamente si unirono formando la struttura della spada.    
Quando non vi fu più il rumore dell'assemblaggio, capì che il suo lavoro era terminato. Così riaprì gli occhi; la spada che aveva precedentemente visualizzato nella sua mente ora era lì di fronte a lei. Temporeggiò a toccarla, aveva paura che si sarebbe smontata all'improvviso, ma qualcosa le disse che non sarebbe successo. Quindi l'afferrò ed il suo corpo venne pervaso da una forte scarica d'adrenalina. Voltò il capo alla sua sinistra, Ben la stava guardando con la propria spada fra le mani; avevano finito contemporaneamente. Klelia si mise in piedi, premette il pulsante d'attivazione e dall'elsa emersero due fasci di plasma blu scuro, lunghi circa un metro.   
"Cosa ne pensi?"   
"È bellissima, ti sfiderò a duello appena tornati all'Accademia." replicò Ben attivando anche la sua. Entrambi si misero in posizione di combattimento, erano in armonia con i propri cristalli.  
"Non riusciresti a battermi."  
"Vedremo."  
  
  
 


	10. X.

  
                                                                                    X.  
  
Scendendo lungo la rampa dell'astronave Ben percepì qualcosa di strano. Entrò nel tempio, mano nella mano con Klelia, e dall'inusuale silenzio compresero che qualcosa stava accadendo. L'area principale sembrava più vuota di una cripta, non si udiva nulla all'infuori di un fievole mormorio di voci proveniente dalla sala pranzo. Si avvicinarono alla soglia e cauti la varcarono, riuscendo a scorgere delle figure di spalle.  
"Cosa state facendo?" chiese Luke avvicinandosi.  
Nell’udire la sua voce gli allievi si voltarono di scatto, allontanandosi dal tavolo, sul quale era posta una radio.  
Ben vide Kaspar camminare verso di loro "Te l'avevo detto." commentò prima di uscire con passo rapido.  
Klelia non rispose ma lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia. Dalle sue fredde e taglienti parole Ben ebbe la certezza che stava per succedere qualcosa. Luke fece per parlare ma fu interrotto dalla voce di un uomo proveniente dalla radio...  
 ** _"Salve, sono il senatore Ransolm Casterfo."_** cominciò " ** _Questa è un'emissione speciale. Sono qui oggi per parlarvi della nascita di una minaccia alla Repubblica; sappiamo tutti che l'approccio populista è sempre stato meno ideale che realistico, noi abbiamo cercato più volte di mettervi in guardia, tuttavia avete scelto come cancelliere Leila Organa. Vi è una cosa che non sapete, che va contro tutto quello che viene promosso dalla vostra adorata prima senatrice... è impossibile sfuggire al male se ti scorre nelle vene..."_**  
D'un tratto Ben lasciò andare la mano di Klelia ed avanzò lentamente.  
"Ben," lo chiamò Luke "Non ascoltare."  
Lo ignorò. Ad ogni suo passo gli allievi si spostavano, creando una sorta di corridoio per lasciarlo passare, permettendogli di raggiungere la fonte della verità.  
 _ **"Alcune settimane fa sono state trovate delle registrazioni fatte da Bail Organa… È giunto il momento di farvele ascoltare."**_  
Si sentì un click, poi la voce profonda di suo nonno riecheggiò nell'aria:  
 ** _"Leila, sono io... devo rivelarti una cosa, un segreto così oscuro che mi divora l'anima e mi spezza il cuore. La tua vera madre era la senatrice di Naboo, Padmé Amidala, purtroppo morì subito dopo il parto. Sotto consiglio del Maestro Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi ed io fummo costretti a separare te e Luke per nascondervi da vostro padre, Anakin Skywalker..."_** le parole parvero morirgli in gola ** _"alla fine delle Guerre dei Cloni era passato al Lato Oscuro della Forza divenendo... Darth Vader."_**  
A quel punto Ben spense la radio, nessuno osò proferire parola. Per un secondo desiderò di non essere vivo, di morire e in quel momento lo fece. Aveva cominciato a nutrire un po' di speranza, quella sensazione che porta sollievo in mezzo al dolore, ma gli era stata strappata via di nuovo, proprio quando soffrendo aveva osato crederci.  
Era intrappolato in un incubo, tremante, terrorizzato, spaventato.  
Si portò una mano al petto, riusciva ancora a sentire il freddo gelido che circondava il suo cuore, nella semplicità del suo battito cardiaco seppe che era vivo, che era ancora lì. L'ira gli offuscò la vista, avrebbe potuto far crollare l'intera struttura del tempio o rovesciare tutti i mobili, ma non poteva, non riusciva a muoversi, quindi restò lì; lasciando che il torpore e la delusione lo rapissero.   
"Ben..." sussurrò Luke.  
Strinse le mani a pugno, così forte da fermare il sangue, evidenziando una voglia di sfogo nelle nocche bianche, poi serrò i denti sforzandosi di rimanere in silenzio. Il suo volto era rosso di rabbia repressa, quando suo zio gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, lui con una lentezza agghiacciante si girò per affrontare il suo illusore.  
"È vero?" chiese con le lacrime agli occhi. Non era triste, semplicemente frustrato.  
"Non ti abbiamo rivelato nulla per proteggerti."  
"Per proteggermi!?"  
Tutto il rispetto che un tempo aveva avuto per quell'uomo svanì completamente. La delusione che provava prese tutto quello che aveva rivelato a suo zio -le sue paure, insicurezze, debolezze- e senza battere ciglio gliele sbatté in faccia.  
"Ascoltami, non sapendolo non saresti stato in pericolo."  
"Oh, allora cosa dovrei fare, ringraziarti?"  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farla finita, scusarsi prima che peggiorasse, ma non voleva fermarsi.  
"Non ti chiedo di ringraziarmi, ti chiedo di sforzarti e capire."  
"No, non capisco!"  
"Va bene, ma non dare la colpa ai tuoi genitori."  
A quel punto scattò mentalmente "I miei genitori? Intendi quegli stupidi, disgustosi, bugiardi?" ogni parola fu un colpo morale. Luke cercò di avvicinarsi.  
"Non ti azzardare," lo avvisò atono "Anche tu mi hai mentito. Hai sempre cercato di dissuadermi dall'Oscurità, quando in realtà è intrinseca nel mio sangue."  
"Non hai idea degli effetti che comporta la scelta che vuoi compiere."  
"Pensi che io non possa controllare la mia Forza? Tu hai semplicemente paura, è sempre stato così per te, mi hai sempre creduto un imbecille." aveva la voce roca.  
"Non sei obbligato, puoi sceg-"   
"Bugiardo!" urlò facendolo sbattere contro il muro; Luke gemette a causa del dolore terribile.  
L'espressione sofferente che aveva in volto lo riportò alla realtà. Ben si guardò intorno, tutti lo stavano squadrando terrorizzati, poi incrociò lo sguardo di Klelia, aveva gli occhi bagnati dalle lacrime che stava reprimendo; fu la parvenza di luce in quell'attimo di buio totale. Dentro ardeva a causa dell'umiliazione... era un mostro.  
Doveva andarsene.  
Le sue gambe si mossero istintivamente, mentre stava per uscire dalla sala, Klelia lo prese per il braccio; si guardarono per quella che parve un'eternità, all'apparenza senza parlare... in realtà attraverso la Forza si erano detti tutto.   
 _Torna da me._  
Ben si liberò dalla presa con uno strattone, poi corse seguito dal bagliore del sole al tramonto; le creste delle montagne parevano orlate di sangue.     
                                                                                             
Nell'interminabile, tortuosa, corsa contro quello che aveva sempre temuto, tutto gli apparì caotico e confusionario. Al suo passaggio la vegetazione perì, i fili d'erba alta si piegarono liberandogli la via, gli alberi si sradicarono rivelando antiche radici, divenendo assieme ai rami un sinolo di foglie e corteccia.   
Da sempre lo avevano spinto a credere che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui. Solo ora attraverso la verità si rendeva conto che era nel giusto; quell'Oscurità che a lungo aveva cercato di respingere era parte di lui... il retaggio della sua stirpe.  
  
Continuò a correre seguendo un ritmo estenuante, le sue lunghe ciocche color pece si agitavano avanti e indietro, come onde che si infrangevano sulla costa. Non sapeva dove fosse, né sapeva dove stesse andando, contro il terreno i piedi battevano pesanti; la sua bocca divenne portale di respiri ansanti. Dagli abissi del suo centro, demoni fluivano verso l'esterno, portando con loro il ricordo di quello che erano stati un tempo; anime dannate dell'inferno.  
Il calore era l'unica cosa restante e le sue guance erano in fiamme, distruggere era quello che voleva davvero, per troppo tempo aveva rinnegato la sua vera natura, ma ora trovandosi in quella radura, il richiamo del male gli provocò l'arsura.  
  
Lentamente rallentò, la tunica ed i capelli, lucidi di sudore, aderivano alla sua pelle rigata da grosse perle salate. Si inginocchiò cercando di riprendere fiato, i suoi polmoni sembravano scoppiare ed aveva la bocca estremamente secca.  
Ebbe un forte capogiro, sentì il bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e proprio mentre prendeva un respiro profondo, il suo stomaco si contrasse violentemente e tutto raggiunse l'orlo. Vomitò fino a quando non fuoriuscì solamente la bile; la sua gola divenne dolorante a causa dello sforzo, il fetore dell’acido gastrico gli riempì le narici. Si sentiva debole e non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a portagli un bicchiere d'acqua o a offrirsi di pulirlo... si sentiva così dannatamente solo.  
  
Tutto quello che stava provando era troppo per lui da gestire, la pressione di quel furioso mare di collera e rancore lo spingeva a seguire i suoi istinti, che aveva represso per anni. Permise all'Oscurità di calmarlo, sembrava gli stesse scorrendo nelle vene, inghiottendolo dalla testa ai piedi... finalmente si sentì libero. Gridò fino a perdere la voce, dentro di lui la rabbia ribolliva, calda come la lava. D'un tratto udì un respiro metallico, un paio di stivali neri da combattimento entrarono nel suo campo visivo. Tremante si mise in piedi, quando alzò lo sguardo si ritrovò di fronte Darth Vader, suo nonno.  
"Sei uno degli studenti di Skywalker?" chiese autoritario, la sua voce rimbombò nel cielo, vibrante di potenza e comando.  
"Sono tuo nipote." Ben aveva i palmi sudati, l'adrenalina ed il timore scorrevano attraverso il suo sistema, diminuendo le sue capacità di pensare logicamente.  
"Dimmi cosa sai di me."  
Ben non riusciva a smettere di guardare la maschera, simile a quella che aveva trovato al mercato.   
"Sei un potente signore dei Sith, dovrei essere spaventato, tuttavia mi sento al sicuro... sei mio nonno."  
A quel punto lo vide fare un passo avanti "Come ti chiami?"  
"Ben." rispose con fermezza.  
"...Ben..." gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla "cambia il tuo nome, allora potrai inoltrarti nel lato Oscuro."  
Per anni i suoi genitori gli avevano nascosto la verità, non avevano mai avuto intenzione di rivelarla, costringendolo a una vita ingiusta per lui. Ma lui non era la proprietà di nessuno, era una persona autonoma, con il diritto di conoscere la verità, di auto-gestirsi e fare delle scelte.   
Ora se ne rendeva conto.  
Ora mentre Ben Solo moriva, qualcun altro prendeva vita.  
      
Quella stessa notte, mentre il cielo notturno risplendeva di stelle silenziose, ordinate e calme, Luke si inoltrò nelle stanze del nipote.   
Lentamente si avvicinò al letto, lo sovrastava, un'ombra di preoccupazione calò sul suo volto mentre estendeva la mano, raggiungendo con la Forza la mente dormiente di Ben; il ragazzo restò imperturbato, per la prima volta lo vedeva sereno e tranquillo. Gli occhi di Luke erano chiusi, tuttavia riuscì a vedere una goccia di pericolo in un oceano di sogni liquidi.   
Fiamme e morte.  
Poteva sentire i guai, il vibrare delle spade-laser, il ruggito delle esplosioni, l'Oscurità in espansione nell'animo del ragazzo; percepì il terrore che sarebbe seguito alle sue azioni. Avrebbe portato dolore e posto fine a tutto quello che aveva sempre amato, a causa di quello che sarebbe diventato. Tirò indietro la sua mano come se bruciasse. Aveva sempre saputo che Ben era entrato nelle grazie del Lato Oscuro, ma quello che aveva visto andava oltre tutto quello che aveva temuto di trovare.   
In un breve momento di puro istinto pensò di poterlo fermare, così prese la spada-laser dalla sua cintura, osservò la lama, poi il suo sguardo ritornò su Ben e il breve, quasi forzato, pensiero svanì.  
Non poteva uccidere il figlio di sua sorella.  
Ma era troppo tardi per tornare indietro, perché gli occhi spaventati di Ben erano aperti e vigili; aveva deluso il suo studente. La Forza in lui era ancora in crescita, ma già immensa... era uno Skywalker.  
Sapeva a cosa pensava Luke, sapeva cosa aveva visto, sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto.  
Disperato Ben allungò la mano, non verso Luke ma dietro di lui, verso la spada che aveva costruito. Brandì la lama blu, pronto a sferrare un colpo mortale, indirizzato al suo Maestro. La spada-laser di Luke incontrò quella di Ben, incastrate ronzavano e scintillavano. Il ragazzo era consapevole del fatto che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere a lungo in quella posizione, così con la mano libera raggiunse il soffitto.  
"Ben, No!" urlò Luke.  
Intrappolato, Ben implorò le pietre di prestare attenzione alla sua richiesta d'aiuto, le quali subito si precipitarono giù per salvarlo, schiantandosi addosso a Luke.  
                                                                                                     
Quando Ben era uscito dalla sala pranzo correndo, il primo istinto di Klelia era stato seguirlo, ma Luke l'aveva fermata dicendole che doveva lasciarlo da solo a sfogarsi, a metabolizzare quella rivelazione.  
Non riusciva ad immaginare come si sentiva, sapendo che sin dalla nascita non avevano fatto altro che mentirgli; eppure Klelia non era rimasta stupita nel conoscere le vere origini della sua famiglia. Insomma, scoprire che Darth Vader era suo nonno non aveva fatto altro che spiegare il perché Ben fosse così oscuro e potente.    
Aveva dato retta a Luke, sopprimendo la voglia di andare a cercarlo. Il Maestro aveva mandato tutti gli allievi nelle proprie stanze a meditare, annunciando che quel pomeriggio non ci sarebbero state lezioni. Una volta entrata assieme a Shila nella stanza, si rese conto che la tensione fra di loro era estremamente tangibile.  
  
Shila emise un respiro controllato e tentò di rallentare i movimenti del corpo; stava camminando come un soldato. Mosse le spalle e fece oscillare la testa in un cerchio, lasciando che la sua andatura diminuisse ad un ritmo più casuale. Quel minimo sforzo sarebbe bastato per ingannare un osservatore casuale, ma per una spettatrice dallo sguardo attento come Klelia appariva come una pubblicità ambulante di agitazione.   
Shila si aspettava che da un momento all'altro Klelia le chiedesse di spiegare perché quella mattina l'avesse lasciata dietro quella lastra di ghiaccio a morire. Ma non voleva darle quella soddisfazione, liberarla da quel peso, così decise di rimandare il momento in cui l'avrebbe affrontata,  semplicemente perché provava piacere nel vederla tesa ed irrequieta.  
Quindi, spossata a causa di tutto quello che era accaduto, decise di stendersi sul letto per riposarsi e rilassarsi. Dormì fino a quando non fu svegliata dal suono di grida disperate e moleste, all'inizio pensò facessero parte del suo incubo, ma erano fin troppo vicine per essere surreali. Di scatto si alzò col busto, ma subito un dolore freddo e pungente alla testa la costrinse a posare il capo sui cuscini.  
Si sentiva soffocare.   
Lentamente si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto, percependo la pelle sudata della schiena staccarsi dal tessuto della tunica.   
"Shila," chiamò "Cosa sta succedendo?"  
Chiuse gli occhi, li riaprì e si sforzò di mettere a fuoco la stanza. Notò che il letto di Shila era vuoto e riuscì a scorgere delle fiamme arancioni da sotto la porta, poi distolse lo sguardo e lo vide.  
"Ben..." sedeva a terra nella penombra, dove la luce della luna non arrivava, a testa bassa, con la fronte poggiata sulle ginocchia.Immobile.  
"Finalmente ti sei svegliata."  
"Ben... cosa hai fatto alla tunica?" chiese con orrore guardando il tessuto macchiato da chiazze cremisi.  
Lo vide sussultare, come se quelle parole lo avessero colpito con la forza di un pugno. Poi lentamente, molto lentamente, alzò la testa e la guardò. Klelia alla vista della sua espressione rimase senza fiato. Il suo volto non rivelava altro che confusione, nei suoi occhi vide un'angoscia desolata, fatta di tormento e strazio.  
"Sembri preoccupata, Klelia." commentò atono, alzandosi ed avanzando, torreggiando minaccioso, verso di lei.   
"Cosa hai fatto?" la voce le tremava, come se faticasse a mantenere il controllo.  
Non rispose, si limitò a fissarla finché le sue guance non furono bagnate dalle lacrime.  
"Per favore, Ben. Dimmi cosa sta succedendo." lo implorò stringendogli la mano, volendo che fra loro non ci fosse altro che conforto e comprensione.  Ma quella mano era fredda.  
Lo vide chinare il capo a fissare la sua mano come se non capisse il senso di quel contatto, poi tornare ad alzare lo sguardo.  
La desolazione che vi lesse non era mutata.  
"Lui-lui ha cercato di uccidermi," farneticò "io-io ho dovuto difendermi."  
Klelia rabbrividì. "Di chi stai parlando?"  
"Mio zio." rivelò.  
"Il Maestro Skywalker è morto?"  
Ben non rispose, forse non aveva il coraggio di far uscire quelle parole dalla sua bocca.  
"Ho parlato con il leader supremo, l'attesa è finita, è giunto il momento d'agire."  
Ben le si avvicinò finché i loro corpi si scontrarono, con un tocco delicato le scostò i capelli dal viso.  
"Fai un respiro profondo," suggerì e le lasciò un casto bacio sulle labbra "Vieni." le tese la mano, in modo impacciato ma gliela tese.  
Klelia non vide altre alternative ed accettò il suo invito.  
Quando uscirono dalla stanza, Klelia notò che l'incendio era ormai divampato da un pezzo. Tutto era in fiamme, mentre scendevano le scale, lingue di fuoco si allungavano disperatamente nell'aria come se cercassero di sfuggire all'inferno infuocato. Schegge di vetro cadevano a cascata dai telai delle finestre carbonizzate, l'aria principale del tempio bruciava in un mare di rosso, giallo ed arancio. Klelia e Ben si fecero strada fra le fiamme che divampavano alte e calde.  
Una volta usciti da quel labirinto, si stesero sul prato cercando di riprendere fiato, mentre tentacoli di fumo venivano trasportati lontani dal vento, facendo piovere cenere sporca.  
Klelia tossì violentemente, attirando l'attenzione di Ben.  
"Klelia, stai bene?" domandò avvicinandosi rapidamente.  
Lei annuì continuando a tossire.  
"Forza, dobbiamo andare." la intimò, aiutandola ad alzarsi.  
Mentre attraversavano il giardino, Klelia non poté fare a meno di notare la sfilza di corpi che giacevano inermi fra la vegetazione. Osservò quelli che un tempo erano stati i suoi compagni.  
Ormai esanimi.  
Jai. Sui suoi vestiti il sangue scorreva, denso e indolente, da un taglio attraverso il suo stomaco; era palese che le sue viscere erano state esposte. Il suo corpo era crollato, mezzo seduto e mezzo disteso sul freddo terreno di Tython.  
Shila. I suoi capelli ramati erano sparsi in più punti, macchiati di sangue fresco, i suoi occhi verde smeraldo erano spalancati, le sue iridi di giada piene di paura.   
 _Se lo meritava, ripetilo a te stessa, se lo meritava._  
Ed il fetore.  
Quel fetore era la cosa più inquietante che avesse mai annusato.  
 _Se lo meritava, se lo meritava._  
I suoi lineamenti, un tempo graziosi, erano macchiati di lividi rabbiosi, e la morte aveva congelato il suo viso in un ringhio rigido, un lamento finale ed eterno.  
 _Se lo meritava?_  
Quei corpi, una volta depositi della vita, erano oramai gusci abbandonati, lasciati a marcire all'aperto.  
Nessuno li avrebbe seppelliti.  
Nessuno avrebbe versato lacrime salate sulla loro tomba. Alcuni sarebbero stati consumati dalla fauna selvatica, altri invece sarebbero decaduti, abbandonando lentamente la loro carne al suolo e mostrando le loro ossa bianche al sole.  
Il cuore di Klelia martellava mentre una domanda continuava a balenarle nella mente: _erano stati Ben e gli altri ad ucciderli? Dov'era Kaspar?_ Il suo corpo non c'era.  
  
In poco tempo raggiunsero l'hangar; era vasto come un deserto infinito di cemento, le pareti invece sembravano enormi curve di ferro ondulato. Dall'apertura nel tetto la polvere turbinava, illuminata dalla labile luce lunare, che penetrava dalle alte e sottili finestre. Il vento fischiava attraverso le aperture anteriori e posteriori, sebbene l'aria fosse fredda era piena di un insopportabile odore di carburante che le bruciava gli occhi. Tuttavia da lontano riuscirono a scorgere i gemelli Kato e Karim vicino alla rampa dell'astronave che quella mattina avevano usato per raggiungere Ilum: la _Crucible_. Gli altri erano forse già all'interno, pronti per la partenza; Klelia ne ebbe la conferma quando il rombo dei motori echeggiò attraverso l'intera struttura.   
Fecero per camminare quando furono fermati da una voce.  
"Non vi lascerò andare."  
Kaspar... era vivo. Klelia si sentì estremamente sollevata.  
"Cosa hai intenzione di fare?" chiese Ben avanzando verso di lui.  
"Ucciderti."  
Ben scoppiò a ridere.  
Klelia lo prese per il braccio "Ti prego, non fargli del male."  
Kaspar era armato con un semplice bastone da combattimento in legno, mentre Ben era pronto a brandire la sua spada-laser. L'avrebbe ammazzato senza il minimo sforzo.  
"Non ho intenzione di ucciderlo," le sussurrò all'orecchio "ha una grande forza di volontà, tipi come lui ci saranno utili."  
Il suo sguardo era freddo e duro, non l'aveva mai visto così.  
"Ora va', io arrivo fra un attimo."  
Klelia annuì spaventata, poi corse verso l'astronave, ma invece di salire si fermò ad una distanza sufficiente affinché potesse guardarli combattere.   
"L'hai completamente soggiogata." commentò aspro Kaspar.  
"Lei mi ama, è diverso." Ben aveva un ghigno angosciante sul volto.   
"Distruggerò te, assieme a tutto quello che hai intenzione di creare, e mi riprenderò lei." lo stuzzicò Kaspar.  
Entrambi si stavano studiando, mentre giravano in tondo.  
"Non voglio ucciderti, ma tu non mi costringere. Butta quel dannato bastone ed unisciti alla nostra causa!"  
"Mi hai preso per uno stupido!?"   
Kaspar scattò in avanti e colpì la spalla di Ben col bastone, facendolo cadere rovinosamente a terra. Kaspar ebbe un breve contatto visivo con il suo avversario, che gli sorrise soltanto; non voleva ammettere che quella mossa gli aveva dato un vantaggio, ma era così. Ma Ben era già in piedi, come se non fosse mai caduto e nei suoi occhi l'istinto di uccidere brillava chiaro, cristallino, come il riflesso del sole su uno specchio d'acqua. Impugnava la sua spada-laser, la lama blu emetteva potenti vibrazioni, per un breve momento riuscì a vedere l'incertezza negli occhi di Kaspar.  
Con un fendente, Ben spezzò il bastone di legno in due, poi lo colpì in volto con un pugno, tanto forte da farlo vacillare e, mentre barcollava intontito, gli sferrò un calcio nello stomaco. Kaspar si raccolse sul pavimento freddo, come un feto nel grembo della madre; tuttavia radunò le sue forze e si adoperò per rimettersi in piedi. Ben lo lasciò fare.  
Kaspar prese la metà del bastone, pronto a continuare. Sferrò un paio di colpi a vuoto, in seguito con un fendente decisivo, Ben gli tagliò il braccio, disarmandolo completamente; Kaspar cadde in ginocchio lanciando un urlo furioso, un urlo disumano, che fece accapponare la pelle a Klelia.  
"Dovevi unirti a noi sin da subito, ti avrei lasciato andare in pace. Ora, invece, non ho più scelta!" gridò Ben prima di colpirlo con un altro calcio.  
"Sei mi lasci vivere, un giorno ti ucciderò. Te lo giuro."  
"Ci spero!"  Ben lo prese per i capelli e lo mandò a sbattere con la testa contro la parete. Perdeva sangue dal naso, aveva la vista annebbiata per il trauma e non era più in grado di reagire.   
Kaspar tornò ad accovacciarsi a terra, senza fiato nei polmoni. Ben si fermò a guardarlo, sembrava divertito dal fatto che non fosse più in grado di opporgli resistenza. Dopo una manciata di secondi, si tirò sulle ginocchia, puntellandosi, come se volesse evitare che dentro di lui qualcosa si rompesse in mille pezzi. Strisciò in avanti in quella posizione, sulle ginocchia, usando come appoggio la faccia piena di sangue, che lasciava una scia rossa sul pavimento.  
A quel punto Klelia corse lì, e si mise fra i due.  
"Levati!" le urlò Ben.  
"No!" era pallida ed aveva il volto rigato dalle lacrime "Hai detto che non l'avresti ucciso!"  
Ben rimase immobile, era determinato a non spostarsi neanche di un millimetro.  
"Cosa pensi che direbbe il Leader Supremo?"  
Klelia ebbe la sensazione che Ben si fosse perso, sembrava posseduto da qualcosa ancora più forte della sua rabbia.   
Lo vide scuotere la testa e strizzare le palpebre, "Prendilo e portalo sulla nave."    
Klelia gli mimò un grazie con le labbra, poi corse da Kaspar e lo strinse a sé; nel silenzio irreale che si era venuto a creare, riuscì a sentire il suo respiro in affanno.  
Piegò il capo appoggiando il mento sulla testa di Kaspar "E' finita," gli disse "Ora sei al sicuro."  
  
  
 _Ben Solo fu vittima di una caotica vulnerabilità._  
Abbandonò la luce e la sua vecchia vita,  
unendosi al Lato Oscuro con l'opportunità di rinascere.  
Sotto quel cielo, le tenebre plasmarono Kylo Ren.  
Un uomo pronto a portare caos e terrore nella galassia.   
Klelia riusciva a percepire la sua eccitazione, la sua fame- come se fosse una bestia finalmente libera di affrontare i suoi tormentatori.  
E sapeva che non si sarebbe fermato, fino a quando non avrebbe distrutto ogni cosa, raggiungendo il limite, non potendo andare oltre...  
  
  
 _ **Fine.**_  
  
 


End file.
